Who Says You Can't Go Home
by Riley Bernard
Summary: Lisbon's team travels to small town Iowa in connection with a body found in a San Francisco state park. Grace's home town holds a lot of secrets about her past. Some she'd rather remain hidden.
1. The Body

**I own nothing, everything is copyright of CBS. I intend to prophet in no way from the sharing of this story.

**Comments and Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. This is my first FanFic for The Mentalist. Please Enjoy.

Jane and Lisbon ducked under the crime scene tape at the Samuel P. Taylor State park in San Francisco. They walked towards the body of a boy in his late teens that Cho and Rigsby knelt beside. The boy had straight, short dark hair and a muscular build. He was dressed in shorts, T-shirt and flip flops. "What've we got?" asked Lisbon as she too knelt down the body.

"John Doe for now" said Cho as the three agents returned to a standing position. Jane continued to lean forwards, his feet planted as he pondered the body of the boy below. "No wallet or I.D on the body, just this" he said handing her an already sealed evidence bag. Lisbon examined its contents through the clear plastic as Cho said "It was found crumpled up, on top of the body. We assume the killer put it there on purpose." Lisbon nodded and passed the bag to Jane to examine. In it, he saw a strip of photographs, the kind you get from a machine at a carnival or mall. It had been smoothed out before being placed in the bag, so he could clearly see each picture. Each photograph had a picture of the victim and a girl his age with big hazel eyes, dark brown hair and a pretty smile. In the first photo they were kissing, in the second, he had her in a headlock and she was laughing. The third photo had them both making funny faces and the last had them lined up like a totem pole, his chin resting on the top of her head, both of them laughing.

"Hmmm" said Jane as he handed the evidence bag back to Lisbon.

"We don't need to know his name to figure out the motive for this one" said Rigsby.

"Oh really?" asked Jane, tilting his head sideways

"Well, yeah" answered Rigsby. "You don't throw a crushed picture of your victim and his girlfriend on the body if the murder wasn't over a woman"

"Interesting" replied Jane.

"What, you don't think he's right?" asked Lisbon

"I didn't say that" answered Jane

"No, you're just upset because Rigsby got to point it out before you" she said "he messed up the impressive little speech you were constructing in your head"

"All right, maybe, a little, but I can do it without the motive part"

"Go ahead then" sighed Lisbon

"Your victim isn't from California, its late September in San Francisco, nobody from California is going to be going around in shorts. He's a tourist who thought California is hot all the time. He's dirty so I'd say he was camping here, but based on his clothes he's not really the outdoorsy camper type. I'd say a jock based on his build."

"That's all?" smirked Lisbon

"Well, here is where I would have liked to use the crushed photo strip being part of the motive as a transition but Rigsby sort of ruined that. Nevertheless, the pictures themselves tell us that, yes she was probably his girlfriend but I don't think either of them thought that they were really in love. The first picture shows the lust of two teenagers engaged in a relationship. The second picture he thought was funny but she's faking that laugh, didn't appreciate being put in a headlock. If they were really close he would know this. The third is the typical funny face pose you'd expect, but the fourth - most girls would want one where they were both just smiling, posed as a couple, a sort of Freudian look into their "future together", a miniature beginning of the family photo that just doesn't include kids yet. But this girl didn't push for it, another sign that they weren't in love. Considering that I'd say they're from a small town where there just weren't many partners to choose from. She's a very very pretty girl and he's a jock who would likely have a lot of standing in a little town. They were just together because they looked good together."

"All right, that was a little more impressive. If it's true" quipped Lisbon. She handed the evidence to Rigsby. "You used this to knock Jane off his high horse, so you can bring it back with you. You and Cho go talk to the campground people, get a list of campers going back two or three months. Jane and I will wait here for the M.E. where ever the hell he is, and get a more concise timeline about how long he's been dead. We'll use that to narrow down the search. We'll meet you back in Sacramento."

"Can do boss" said Rigsby, shooting a coy little smile a Jane, who smiled widely in return. He and Cho ducked under the crime scene tape, leaving the way Jane and Lisbon had come in.


	2. The Answer

Cho and Rigsby walked into their desk area, RIgsby holding the evidence from the crime scene and Cho holding a large stack of papers. "Is that from the body in San Fransisco?" asked Van Pelt.

"Yeah" answered Rigsby, "no I.D on the body, just this" he said handing her the photo strip.

"And that" she asked gesturing to the stack of papers in Cho's hands.

"This" he answered "is just three months of the campgrounds registration for campers. Just three months. What kind of stupid people want to leave the comfort of civilization to sleep outside and spend hundreds and hundreds of dollars to do it? And these papers? Double sided. Took twice as long to print that way. Nature lovers. Tree huggers." Rigsby gave Van Pelt a look telling her that she had re-opened a rant that he had only just managed to close. She returned the look with a smile that had him remembering their night together the night before and kindled hopes inside of him for a repeat that night. Cho was still muttering to himself as he walked towards his desk, skimming over the names on the list, completely missing the exchange between his colleagues. Rigsby winked and turned to walk back to his desk. Van Pelt looked down for the first time at the evidence in her hand and her expression changed. She took the photo strip back to her computer and began typing as Lisbon and Jane came into the room.

"M.E. puts time of death 2 to 3 weeks ago" announced Lisbon as she and Jane came to the centre of the room.

"That is still a lot of names" said Cho, flipping through the papers until he came to the appropriate time frame in the stack. "And we aren't even guaranteed that his name will be on the list, he could have been with a group, or had the reservation made by someone else"

"Myles Pope" said Van Pelt standing up from her desk. "His name is Myles Pope." The rest of her team turned to look at her. "His name won't be on the list, he was part of the group from George W. Jones High School." Cho looked at the list,

"They were there 2 weeks ago"

"Do you know him Van Pelt?" asked Lisbon stepping towards her agent.

"No, I found him" she answered, turning her computer screen so the rest could see. A FaceBook profile page was displayed there.

"On FaceBook?" asked Lisbon, raising an eyebrow as she leaned in to examine the screen. The picture showed what was indisputably their victim, wearing football equipment minus the helmet, smiling. A button at the top of the screen asked if Grace wanted to add Myles as a Friend.

"How, how did you find him, how did you know what group he was with if you don't know him?" asked Lisbon, standing to face Van Pelt.

"Oh" said Jane leaning in towards the screen, he poked it and said "These here, these two... "mutual friends", this girl looks an awful lot like our mystery motive girl from the photos." He leaned closer and read "Anna Van Pelt." He stood. "Are all pictures on FaceBook that small? Doesn't seem like that'd be much fun."

"Van Pelt?" questioned Lisbon

"The girl in the picture is my sister. She was in San Fransisco on a school camping trip two weeks ago."

"So all of our suspects and witnesses are back in Iowa now?" asked Lisbon.

"Yeah. Looks that way," answered Van Pelt. She was starring at the photo strip.

"Great." said Lisbon. "We're going to Iowa," Van Pelt looked up,

"Boss," she started but Lisbon cut her off "If your sister is the motive behind this murder you cannot work this case." Van Pelt opened her mouth but Lisbon continued "Cannot officially work this case. However I feel that as a former resident of the town..." she paused "Where exactly in Iowa are we going?"

"Eldon" answered Van Pelt

"Right. As a former resident of ... Eldon, you will be a very valuable guide and be capable of providing us with priceless inside information on the residents there. Should your sister be cleared of any sort of involvement with this case you may join on in a full capacity. Until then you can only officially work the aspects that do not involve her. Understood?"

"Yes boss. Thank you"

"All right, I'll get flights sorted out. Until then there's nothing productive you can do here. Go home and pack. I'll call you with flight information as soon as I have it." With that she left them to go into her office, closing the door behind her. Cho dropped pile of papers with the campers information into the recycling bin.

"Waited for those double sided pages for nothing" he mumbled as he left the office. Jane followed him. Van Pelt took the time to shut down her computer. When she looked up, she saw Rigsby starring at her. Waiting for her. She grabbed her bag and left with him, not looking him in the eye. When they passed the last interrogation room Rigsby grabbed her hand and pulled her in behind him, quickly shutting the door and closing the blinds.


	3. The Truth

Van Pelt perched on the edge of the table when Rigsby turned to face her. Rigsby waited for her to look him in the eye, and when she did, she didn't look away.

"I thought you didn't have a sister."

"I, I'm sorry Wayne. I lied because... it's hard. I just. I didn't want to talk about it. I don't talk about it. It's too hard." She broke their eye contact and looked at the floor. He took a step towards her so that he was standing with one leg on either side of her legs as they dangled from the table.

"Grace" he said, cupping her face in his hand. She pressed her cheek into it and he felt warm tears begin to slowly hit his fingers. "You could have told me that you didn't want to talk about it. I wouldn't have pressed."

"I know." she answered, still looking at the floor. "But I didn't want you to know. I Didn't want anyone to know. I don't want you to pity me, or treat me differently"

"I won't" said Rigsby quietly as he pulled her towards him into a hug. Grace let her head rest on his chest for a moment. She let herself feel safe and secure before she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Wayne, I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, I just want you to know that you don't have to lie to me"

"I do know that" she smiled at him.

"And when I meet her I'll act like I don't know anything about her past, I promise" he added. Grace's eyes widened.

"What? No. No. Not Anna. She doesn't have... I mean, I wasn't talking about her the other day. She's never been depressed. She's fine."

"Oh" said Rigsby, a confused look crossed his face. "A different sister? No. Sorry, you don't have to tell me. I won't pry."

"No, Wayne, you're going to find out as soon as you go to Eldon and have to ask questions. I'd rather you heard it from me." She stopped and looked at him and nodded, looking for the confirmation that he wanted her to continue. He took her hand and said,

"Ok" She bit her bottom lip and looked back at the floor, but fought it and looked back at Rigsby.

"The story I told that woman who was going to kill herself, it was true, but it wasn't about my sister. I changed it to sister because I guess I just needed to keep some part of it secret. It was too real to tell the whole truth because I've never talked about it with anyone." She paused, and he rubbed her hand in encouragement.

"My mom" she said quietly. "My mom battled with depression off and on for years, but when I was 17 she hit a really bad spell that she never got out of. She never reached out for help and I didn't know what to do, my brothers didn't know what to do, and Anna was too young. My dad didn't try to help her. He helped himself instead, and started having an affair with the secretary at the high school. When I was 18, he told my mom that he was leaving her and moved out that day." Grace paused, and took a deep, steadying breath. "Three months later my mom killed herself. Overdosed on sleeping pills. Anna found her when she came home from school. I found her crying, still trying to wake her mom up when I got home an hour later. Three months after that, my dad married his mistress. They got married in July, I was 18, so I left a month after that. I couldn't take living in a house with him... and her. I couldn't take being whispered about, and being part of a scandal. I left my brothers there, I left Anna. My older brother Paul was already gone, and I left as soon as I could. Justin and Thomas followed our example and got out as soon as they could. And now Anna's there all by herself, and I know she hates him, and hates her as much as I do, and I love her so much, I never should have left her there." Grace was crying again, and Rigsby pulled her in for another hug.

"You were 18" he offered quietly "you couldn't have taken her with you, there was no way. And you couldn't have stayed,"

"I should have"

"No, you needed to get away from that, that whole messed up situation. It wasn't healthy, and you wouldn't have been any kind of moral support system for her, or your brothers by staying." Grace pressed herself closer to Rigsby and he hugged her tighter. "Grace, you've been through something no one should ever have to experience. You need to give yourself a little bit of a break. I know you do the best you can. That you have some way to help Anna still and helped your brothers?" She nodded against his chest and said,

"I used to go see them as often as I could, and now I call Anna almost every day."

"Of course you do." said Rigsby smiling and he released her a little and kissed her forehead. He kept his arms around her as he moved to sit beside her on the table. She leaned her body against him, letting her head rest on his chest again. She closed her eyes, emotionally drained after going back to something she had never really processed. They sat together in the dark room until Rigsby's phone vibrated. Van Pelt opened her eyes when she felt it and leaned back giving him a weak smile.

"Rigsby," he said as he flipped open his phone. Van Pelt could hear Lisbon's voice through the phone.

"Rigsby, we're booked on a flight leaving from San Francisco International with a transfer at McCarran International in Las Vegas. Then it's a straight shot to Cedar Rapids. Flight leaves at 6:45 tonight."

"Right, got it boss." said Rigsby as he hung up. Moments later, Van Pelt's phone rang and she had the same message repeated to her. Hanging up, she said to Rigsby

"We should go" he pulled her back towards him and said with a smile,

"We should wait a few more minutes. Make sure Lisbon's gone" returning his smile she resumed her position of leaning against him, she said a silent thanks that it was a quiet day and no one needed this room as they continued to sit in the dark for far longer than was necessary.


	4. The Arrival

Jane carried his suitcase through the airport towards the boarding terminal. His suitcase was small, but he didn't really need much. He saw the rest of the team standing together, talking. They hadn't spotted him yet, and so he took this opportunity to view them from a distance, read their body language. A sort of warm up exercise for the upcoming case. His eyes went to Lisbon first, his favourite. His favourite to read, to be around, to tease, annoy, and amuse. She stood at least six inches shorter than the rest of her team but he did not need to know them to know that she was in charge. Her body language exuded confidence and she seemed cool and in control regardless of the fact that he knew she was beginning to stress due to the fact that the plane was due to board in 20 minutes and she had yet to spot him. Cho stood next to her. Arms crossed over his chest, his face stoic as always. Always the hardest of the team to read, he appeared today, ready for business and giving nothing else away with his body language. Jane wondered if he had always been like that or if he had become so when a "mind reader" had joined his team. Jane expected it was likely a combination of both. Van Pelt stood beside Cho, she was the only member of the team that Jane ever felt really comfortable calling by her first name, and the only one who the other team members sometimes called by her given name. Grace was smiling but Jane could see past it and tell that she was uncomfortable bringing her colleagues to her home town, let alone having them investigate a member of her family. She clearly preferred keeping her work and personal lives separate. Or perhaps that was no longer truly accurate thought Jane as his gaze moved to Rigsby standing beside Grace. They stood the appropriate distance apart to appear as co-workers, but Rigsby's body language gave away that he wished he could do more to comfort Van Pelt in her agitated state. Jane assumed that she had told him a bit about her past that had Rigsby even more protective of her than usual. This lead him to the lovely little conclusion that if Grace was sharing personal stories with Rigsby, the relationship must have reached a point beyond sex - and Jane smiled widely at the thought of this.

As he smiled Lisbon finally caught sight of him. She shot him an exasperated look and raised her arms. Jane gave her a little finger wave before heading over to join the group.

"Here's your boarding pass," Lisbon said as she rolled her eyes at the cheeky grin he wore as Jane came over to greet the group.

"Is it a window seat?" Jane asked looking at the ticket.

"No," deadpanned Lisbon

"Oh, well I really would have preferred a window seat," Jane replied

"Tough," replied Lisbon, a smile threatening to appear at the corners of her mouth. She suppressed it as the plane started to board. Jane had hopes of trading with one of the others but knew better than to bother asking when he saw how they were arranged. Rigsby had a window seat but Grace was sitting next to him so Jane knew there was no chance of him obtaining that seat. Lisbon had the other window seat and Jane knew she wasn't about to give it up, so he seated himself between Lisbon and Cho and turned to face Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"So, Van Pelt, excited to go home?" he asked

"Excited to see my sister," she answered.

"Hmmm, interesting" said Jane. Van Pelt rolled her eyes and looked away from Jane, recognizing one of his attempts to pull his "mentalist" analysis on her.

"Excuse me sir," Jane looked up to see a flight attendant standing beside their bank of seats. "Would you please turn around in your seat and fasten your seat belt? The pilot would like to begin the take off."

"Oh, sure, sorry" Jane replied, turning and fastening his belt and not failing to notice the small smirk that played on Lisbon's lips beside him. "Lisbon, you're all happy because someone else had to tell me to follow the rules this time instead of you"

"Yes, I am" she replied, her smirk turning into a smile. Jane could tell it was going to be a fun plane ride.

When they arrived at the airport in Cedar Rapids Iowa, they regrouped in the lobby, Lisbon taking charge again. "I called ahead to the sheriff, guy by the name of Lloyd Odette - " Jane interrupted

"Do you know him Grace?" he asked.

"Um, no not really. I went to school with some Odettes though. Probably related somehow."

Jane nodded. Lisbon shot him a look for interrupting her. "I was just trying to get a feel for how small this town really is."

"Anyways," continued Lisbon, "I've spoken to the sheriff, and he has already informed the family. What we need to now is - " Jane interrupted again

"Ooh ooh ooh, I think what we really need to do is talk to our mystery motive girl - "

"Anna. Her name is Anna" Van Pelt was the one to interrupt this time, a slight edge of annoyance to her voice.

"Right, sorry, Anna," Jane continued "If someone was willing to kill over her, she's be the most likely one to know who that'd be right?"

"Fine," said Lisbon "Let's go to Eldon, set up at the sheriff's office and Jane, Van Pelt and I will go talk to Anna. You in an unofficial capacity" she added pointing to Van Pelt. Van Pelt nodded, relieved just to be allowed to accompany them to see her sister right away. "Rigsby and Cho, you two take a look at whatever the locals have started, any ideas they might have. What time is it here?" she asked turning to Van Pelt.

"Around 7 am" she answered

"And how long is the drive from here to Eldon?"

"About two and a half hours" Van Pelt answered again.

"Great, you know the way?" Grace nodded. "Good, you drive the first car."

The party drove in two rental SUVs the two and a half hours to Eldon, stopping only once to hit a drive through for coffee and muffins. Grace felt a wave of nostalgia when she saw the same old sign the read "ELDON", saw the same houses on the same streets as she lead the team to the sheriff's office. Memories hit her in rapid succession as she drove pasts places she hadn't seen for several years. Whenever she'd come to visit her siblings she took the same streets to get to the house and didn't venture out into the town. She pulled the SUV into the parking lot at the small office, parked and turned off the engine. Lisbon and Jane exited the car as soon as it stopped, eager to stretch their limbs. When the SUV parked beside them, Cho and Rigsby behaved similarly. As the rest of her team headed towards the front door of the office, Grace braced herself. She took two deep steadying breaths, looked at herself in the rear view mirror, and exited the vehicle, ready now, for whatever the case brought her.


	5. The Return

Grace recognized the sheriff when she entered the office. She'd seen him around before, a slightly overweight man in his mid fifties, light brown hair with a bald spot on top, his pants pulled up a little too high but he had creases at his eyes suggesting that he was good-natured. The team was shaking hands and introduced to the sheriff. Lisbon introduced Grace last. Grace saw questioning recognition flicker in the man's eyes as she shook his hand,

"Sorry, Van Pelt?" the sheriff said, questioning the last name "Any relation to Brad Van Pelt?"

"My father" Grace answered in a tone she hoped gave nothing away. A knowing look passed over the sheriff's face as he made the connection to her family and her past.

"Right" said Lisbon taking charge, "You've spoken to the victim's family?"

"Ah, yes ma'am" Sheriff Odette replied "I did that last night" he said lowering his head, genuine sadness in his voice.

"We're going to want to visit them to conduct an interview" said Lisbon "Could you have someone accompany agents Cho and Rigsby to the Pope household?"

"I'll do that myself" Odette replied, "I don't know Russ and Carol -"

"Karen" Grace corrected, her team and the sheriff looked at her, "When you're bringing up the subject of her son it would be best to get her name right"

"That's right" Odette smiled " Russ and Karen. Well, I don't know them well but I did talk to them last night so I can take you boys back there."

"Thank you" Lisbon nodded "We," she continued, indicating herself, Jane and Van Pelt, "are going to go talk to the victim's girlfriend." Lisbon began to leave but Jane stopped her,

"Sorry, I just have one question" he said to the sheriff, "Why did the school group leave before they found Myles? Weren't they worried about him?"

"My understanding is they did look for him, but they assumed he'd just snuck away from the group looking for a bit of excitement in the big city. When it came time to leave and he still hadn't turned up they called the police, but Myles was 17 and not a high priority. I think everyone thought he'd just wander home on his own, telling wild tales and in a boat load of trouble that he wouldn't care about. Bit of a rule breaker I'm told, but all in all a good kid. On the football team here. Everyone thought he'd have his fun and be home in time for the opening game."

"I see. Thank you," said Jane with a smile as he turned to follow Lisbon and Van Pelt outside.

The three climbed back into the rental SUV, Van Pelt again resuming the driver's position.

"I thought you didn't know the victim" Jane directed his question at Van Pelt.

"I didn't" she replied

"How did you know his mother's name?"

"I knew his brother" she answered without elaborating, starting the car and pulling out of the lot. Jane started up a barrage of questions as Van Pelt drove them to her family home.

"So are we going to the house you grew up in?"

"Yep" Grace answered, her eyes not leaving the road.

"And who all lives there now?" Jane continued.

"Anna, my Dad and step-mom"

"Does your mother still live in this town?"

"My mother past away,"

"I'm sorry Grace" said Jane, searching her face for the emotion she was working hard to conceal. He was surprised to see she wasn't suppressing grief, but anger. "So your Dad's a widower then?"

"Not really no," Grace sighed but kept her eyes glued straight ahead of her, "They were in the process of a divorce when she died, so I'm not exactly sure what that makes him."

"I see," said Jane, "So -"

"Jane that's enough" cut in Lisbon.

'It doesn't matter, we're here" said Grace looking at the house she grew up in. It looked the same; two story, grey stone, two car garage, white picket fence cut right out of happily ever after. She parked in the driveway and killed then engine when Lisbon turned to her and said,

"I know we're primarily looking at your sister as a motive behind this killing, but you have to know that we can't completely rule out the other possibility as well" Grace shook her head,

"She didn't do it, she couldn't. There's no way. She just isn't capable." Lisbon nodded at Grace's conviction.

"I hope you're right" The three of them exited the parked car now, and a black and tan dog came running towards them from behind the house, trotting right up to Van Pelt. He pranced up towards her, tail wagging in greeting. Grace stooped to ruffle the dogs ears. Lisbon smiled,

"What's his name?" she asked,

"Walter," Grace laughed. "I don't think Lucy or my dad cares for the name much but Anna named him and he won't answer to anything else." She smiled as the dog pawwed at her leg, looking for continued affection, "I think it suits him really," she added with a pat to his head. Van Pelt lead the way to the front door, Lisbon, Jane and Walter in her wake. She knocked twice and then opened the door, calling out "Hello" as she did so. Lisbon and Jane followed her inside.

"Anna? Dad?" Grace called out. A man in his early fifties appeared at the end of the hall, heading towards them. He was tall, six feet, six foot one maybe and athletically built with broad powerful shoulders. He had dark brown, almost black hair that was greying only at the temples. Lisbon supposed that Grace must resemble her mother, because besides the height, she could see no resemblance between Grace and the man who stood before them.

"Grace" he said, pulling her towards him for a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dad, this is my boss, Agent Lisbon, and this is my colleague, Patrick Jane, he's a consultant for the bureau" Grace said introducing her team mates.

"Brad Van Pelt" he smiled shaking their hands.

"We're here to talk to Anna" Grace added.

"About Myles" Brad replied, "God that's terrible news," he continued, "Such a good kid, had a real future ahead of him. Wanted to play college ball, had a real shot at it too"

"You knew he was dating Anna?" Lisbon asked.

"Sure" Brad sighed, "It's not like she ever came out and told me, Lord knows she'd never do that. But I figured when he started showing up here to pick her up regularly that there was something going on. I asked Richie Livingstein - you remember him Grace,"

Grace nodded.

"Played tight end on the team, now he's teaching history in the high school. God it makes you feel old. Anyways, Richie sees them at school so he confirmed it for me."

"Why didn't you just ask her?" Grace asked, a slight edge to her voice. Her father scoffed,

"Oh, you know teenaged girls, not going to tell her dad anything." They were joined now by a woman coming down the hall, from the same doorway Brad had emerged from earlier. She was a bottle blond with brown eyes, big hair and a curvy figure. She was somewhere between ten to fifteen years younger than her husband. She wore heavy make-up, hoop earrings, numerous rings and had long, threatening fingernails.

"My wife, Lucille." Brad said, making room for her to join their configuration.

"Grace" she said with a smile, "Goodness it's been too long doll."

Grace smiled and offered a,"Hi Luce" but made no attempt to greet her stepmother beyond that.

As all this carried on, Jane had slipped away, and up the stair case he had spotted to his left. He emerged on the second floor on a spacious landing. He turned left and found two doors. The first had a simple name plate in the form of an Iowa licence plate that read "Paul". The door was slightly ajar, and Jane could see a relatively small bedroom that really only housed a bed and a desk and appeared not to have been used for several years. The door Jane opened beside Paul's room lead to a bathroom that had two other doors on both sides of it, allowing it to adjoin Paul's bedroom to the room beside it. Next to the bathroom stood a closed door that had been painted so that it did not match the rest. It was black, and in slanted writing across the entire surface had been painted in white; "Beyond this door lies the abode of Justin and Thomas Van Pelt. No, we have not cleaned up the mess, No we aren't about to and Yes, there's nothing you can do about it." Jane laughed and nudged the door open with his foot slightly, imagining that he would like Grace's brothers. No mess awaited Jane on the other side however. The room housed simply two single beds and two desks. It shared the same feeling as the previous bedroom, in that no one had lived within it's walls for at least a few years. He could see the street from outside the window, so Jane surmised that he was on the front side of the house. Closing the door Jane went back past the stairs to the other side of the landing. The first open door he saw was to another bathroom and so this left him to turn to the only door left upstairs. It was closed and had wooden letters cut out and affixed to it. It read "Grace" on the left side and "Anna" on the right. Jane smiled at the fact that Anna hadn't removed her sister's name from the door despite the fact that she hadn't lived there for many years. He rapped on the frame, and received a call of,

"Come in," from the other side. Jane turned the handle, pushed open the door, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.


	6. The Sister

Jane stepped into a room with soft green walls, two beds - both were made but Jane could tell the one on the right was the only one being used. The room also held two desks and a large window with a window seat. The girl who sat on the window seat and turned to face Jane was unquestionably the girl from the pictures, same dark hair, same hazel eyes. She wore a look of confusion however, rather than the smile from the photo, and she now sported a fat lip.

"Hi, I'm Patrick" said Jane smiling. The girl's face changed at this and split into a smile to match Jane's.

"Patrick Jane?" she asked, still smiling, and Jane's earlier thought, that this girl resembled Grace in no way, was changed. At first glance he thought she looked more like Lisbon than Van Pelt. She was short, around 5'4" and had the same dark brown, almost black hair, as Lisbon. It was in the smile she now wore that Jane could see Grace. This smile was different than the one from the photo. It lit up her whole face, highlighting the bone structure that was identical to Van Pelt's. With that smile, Jane couldn't imagine two people looking more like sisters.

"Yes, Patrick Jane." he replied. "You must be Anna," A nod confirmed this, "Your sister's mentioned me then?"

"She has. Is she here?"

"Oh, yeah she's downstairs talking to your Dad" Jane mused, looking around the room. There were framed photos, one of Grace and Anna, one of Grace, Anna, and who he assumed must be their brothers. There was one of Anna and the victim, a few shots of Anna and 3 other girls, and several action shots - Anna playing rugby, Anna playing volleyball and Anna playing hockey. Jane had so many questions he'd love to ask the girl before him but knew he'd have to be careful. Grace had already told her about him so he wouldn't be able to shock her with bluntness into telling the truth. He also got the distinct impression that this girl was ballsier than Grace, and would be willing to go tit for tat with him. Looking at her however, a tan just beginning to fade coupled with the athletic photos and her level of comfort with a stranger in her room - she was an extravert and confident and aware of his skill set. There would be no sweet talking anything out of her either. Jane decided that asking a tough, personal question, one completely unrelated to the case first would be the best course of action. A bit of a shock and then letting her take control by deciding how much information to give, would have her feeling less guarded about the information pertaining to the case.

"So, why is your sister angry about your mom's death?" Anna hesitated, but Patrick didn't think it was from shock at his bluntness, more that she was weighing her answer, trying to figure out what Jane already knew.

"I... I wouldn't say she is" Anna replied. Jane considered her answer,

"Not her actual death then maybe, events pertaining to it?" Jane mused. Anna didn't answer him, but the look she gave him both confirmed this suspicion and had Jane deciding that perhaps that was enough personal questions for now. Jane opened his mouth to begin another line of inquiry, but was silenced by a knock at the door.

"Yeah" was Anna's response to the sound, and the door opened, letting Van Pelt and Lisbon through the door. Jane expected Van Pelt to reprimand him in some way, for exploring her childhood home on his own, for violating her old bedroom and for talking to her sister without her present. Grace, however, didn't even pay Patrick a glance as she walked into the room and took her sister into a tight hug. Lisbon shot Jane a look. "Seriously, Jane c'mon. None of your crap on this one."

"What happened here?" asked Grace, releasing her sister and indicating towards the fat lip.

"Oh, nothing, just rugby," Anna brushed of the question with a smile.

"Anna we're here to talk to you about Myles" Lisbon offered softly. Anna's face dropped, the sudden happiness she felt upon seeing her sister replaced by the pain of loss that had been with her since she first heard about the discovery of Myles' body. Anna nodded and walked to the window seat. Grace followed and sat beside her. Lisbon and Jane sat on the bed on the left, the one Jane had deduced was not used.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Lisbon continued when they were all settled.

"Last time everyone saw him, I guess" she offered "Friday night, we were all heading to bed. I said goodnight to him. When I got up in the morning, they said he wasn't there, that he never went to bed."

"We're told that your group wasn't overly concerned at this. They thought he'd come back on his own. Why would everyone think that?" Lisbon questioned.

"Probably because we'd already ditched once on the trip" Anna answered. Grace raised an eyebrow, prompting Anna to continue. "On the first day we were there, on Thursday we were supposed to go on this nature hike. We started out on it, but as soon as we saw a road we sort of backed away from the group, and we hitch hiked into Fairfax.

"Who's we?" asked Grace

"Me, Myles, Avery, Matty, Cal and Garrett." Anna answered her sister quickly. Grace nodded, familiar with the names but Lisbon added, "Last names Anna?"

"Avery Moreau, Matteo Luongo, Callum Foote and Garrett Nash" Lisbon jotted the names down.

"Do you know how Myles died?" Jane questioned

"No" answered Anna tentatively.

"Someone hit him in the head with a rock." Jane deadpanned, "Multiple times" he added as an afterthought.

Anna bite her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment Grace touched her shoulder, prompting her to open her eyes. They were glassy, but she wasn't crying.

"To us that suggests a crime of passion" Lisbon spoke, "A weapon of convenience, someone acting out in a rage" Anna nodded, indicating that she understood.

"Did Myles do something to piss you off?" asked Jane

"What? No. No, no, no." confusion and fear swept across Anna's face. "You think I killed Myles?" Anna directed the question at Grace.

"No, I know you didn't" Grace answered steadily, "But they have to ask"

"After we went to bed I didn't leave my tent. I stayed up talking with Avery and Bryn until at least 3."

"Last names,"asked Lisbon again

"Moreau and Keyon" Anna answered shortly.

"September's pretty early for a school trip like this isn't it?" Jane mulled aloud.

"Yeah, it was for varsity athletes, people who can't do anything like a camping trip during the season" Anna answered.

"Who was in charge of the trip?" asked Lisbon

"Livingstein and Phillips" Anna answered. Lisbon opened her notebook once more and Anna repeated herself, "Richie Livingstein is a history teacher and Hillary Phillips is a math teacher at the high school"

"They'll have a list of all of the trips participants?" Lisbon added. Anna nodded.

"We found this, crushed and thrown on the body" Jane started now, pulling the photographic evidence from a pocket. He noticed Anna flinch slightly at the word body, and her small involuntary action confirmed it in his mind that she had not committed this crime. Anna took the photo from him and looked at it through the evidence bag it was encased in.

"We took this in Fairfax, the day before," she offered quietly. Looking at Grace she added "Avery and Matty took one too. Then Garrett and Cal did one together too. To be funny." She looked away and at the floor, "That was such a good day, I can't believe this happened"

"Well if you didn't do it we have to assume that the killer left this photograph as a message. That you were the motive behind the murder" Anna paled at this.

"No" she said, upset more at this than anything else they had said. "No, there's no way"

"Any ex boyfriends on the trip? Anyone you rejected who might have thought that getting Myles out of the way would clear the field for you?"

"No nothing like that" Anna answered, her voice rising.

"But an ex boyfriend?" Jane responded smiling. Anna looked at him with a stern glare, one that again reminded him of her sister sitting beside her.

"Garrett and I dated for most of tenth grade and part of eleventh, but he and Myles are" she stopped herself "were friends."

"A friend whose dating his friends ex girlfriend?" Lisbon asked. Anna rolled her eyes,

"It's a small town. You date more than one person and you're probably going to end up dating friends. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't any kind of deal."

"Well we're still going to need to talk to Garrett" Lisbon replied. She stood, "I think we're good here" Jane and Van Pelt stood with her. Grace looked back down at Anna.

"I have to go now but when we finish up for today I'll come by. We can get dinner and talk, kay?" Anna nodded and rose to hug Grace good-bye as Lisbon and Jane slipped quietly from the room.


	7. The Popes

Across town Rigsby and Cho were getting out of their rental SUV which they had followed Sheriff Odette's car in to the home of the victim. They turned to face a brown bungalow with cedar hedges. Two women were leaving through the front door of the house, they stopped on the walkway when they reached the Sheriff and CBI agents.

"Morning Mrs David, Mrs LeRoy" the sheriff said with a sombre nod.

"Sheriff" one answered, both returning the gesture.

"These gentlemen here are agents from California" Odette indicated to Rigsby and Cho. "They need to talk with the Popes for a bit now" The women nodded, edging around the men as they made their way down the path.

"They'll have been here dropping of a casserole or some such and offering their condolences" the sheriff explained quietly as they made their way to the front door. "There'll be more come by, but I figured you lads would rather do this thing without the interruptions. You can count that Lorraine and Sybil will have the word out faster than ever that the Popes won't be taking visitors this morning." The two agents nodded their appreciation for the older man's intuition and knocked on the door. It was opened by a man in his mid twenties who looked like an older version of the victim and a younger version of Matt Damon. The sheriff spoke first.

"Brendan these agents are from the California Bureau of Investigation. They're investigating Myles' death. They need to interview you and your parents and Nicole" The man in the doorway nodded, letting them into the house and closing the door behind them. He lead them down a hallway and into a living room where a man and a woman in their late fifties sat, along with a blond woman in her early twenties. The man rose from his seat on the couch.

"Mr Pope my name is Agent Cho from the California Bureau of Investigation and this is Agent Rigsby. We are so sorry for your loss." Cho paused. "We're hoping to ask you all some questions to help with our investigation."

"Of course, of course" the man spoke shaking Cho and Rigsby's hands. "Russ, please" he continued, referring to his name. "My wife Karen, our son Brendan and daughter Nicole." Cho and Rigsby sat on the couch while Odette sat in a chair. After Cho made the introductions, Rigsby took control of the interview.

"You can start by just telling us about Myles. Whatever you think is important" he began gently.

"Myles was a good kid," his father started, "He played sports, hung around with good kids, had nice friends, got decent grades"

"He never got in any trouble?" Rigsby pressed

"He was never very big on rules," his father continued "But he never broke a rule that would hurt someone else. Victimless crimes he called them, when he'd skip school or what not"

"When the school trip returned from California without Myles were you concerned, or did you believe that he was just out experiencing big city life?" Cho asked.

"It wasn't that Myles wouldn't have done something like that," his mother answered, "but he wouldn't have kept it a big secret. He would have told one of the other kids on the trip. He would have told Anna."

"Anna Van Pelt?" Cho questioned, "She was Myles' girlfriend?"

"Yes," answered Russ Pope. "Wonderful girl", he added with a smile, "She came by to see us when Myles was still missing. Good kid, all the Van Pelt kids were good kids. We've known the family for a long time."

"Nicole was good friends with the middle boys, Justin and Thomas, and Brendan dated their oldest daughter Grace." At this Rigsby turned his head sharply to look at the man sitting in the chair beside Cho. He appreciated for the first time that this man was a few years younger than him, probably the same age as Grace. He was shorter than Rigsby, but not short. Definitely six foot. He really and truly looked like a younger Matt Damon, but with shorter hair. Rigsby snapped back when he heard Karen Pope add,

"This is the second time tragedy has hit our families when our children were dating."

"Sorry?" questioned Cho

"Brendan and Grace were together when Alex Van Pelt killed herself." Karen explained. Cho worked hard to suppress the shock that still crept onto his face. It didn't go unnoticed by his partner beside him, or the woman on the couch across from him. "Yes, the town really saw it all as a big scandal." When Cho still looked confused she elaborated further. "Brad Van Pelt had and affair with Lucille Dixon, the secretary at the high school and left his wife for her. Brendan and Grace were..." she paused "They were eighteen, so Nic was 15. That would have made Justin 16 and Thomas 15. And Myles 9 and Anna 8. Three months or so after he left her, Alex Van Pelt killed herself while her kids were at school. I'm told it was Anna who found her, and spent an hour trying to wake her up before Grace got home, but that could just be gossip. If that all wasn't bad enough Brad and Lucille got married three months after Alex died. Paul, the oldest boy had come home when their mother died but he left again after they got married, and Grace followed him. Justin and Thomas both left as soon as they could too. I don't know why I'm telling you this." She added, looking away. "It isn't like me to gossip, I just thought you should get a sense of what Anna's had to go through and despite it all she's still a pretty amazing girl." Cho was doing a better job at hiding his shock this time, but Rigsby could still tell he wasn't about to continue the interview. So he picked at the only thing from that story he hadn't already known.

"I thought Myles and Anna were the same age?" he questioned.

"They were in the same grade." Karen answered, "but Myles' birthday is December 21st so we had him start kindergarten late." Nicole spoke for the first time, "Anna used to tease him about that. I remember her saying that her birthday is December 28th but she still managed to start in the right year. She kidded that Mom and Dad loved Myles so they kept him around for an extra year, but that her parents couldn't wait to be rid of her so they started her into school as soon as they could." The Pope family gave a slight chuckle, but Rigsby found himself wondering, based on what Grace had told him, how much of what Anna had said had actually been in jest, and how much she honestly believed.

"Hold on," the sheriff interrupted for the first time. "I've been wondering this. The Grace Van Pelt you were just talking about and the Grace Van Pelt on your team, they are one in the same are they not?" Rigsby silently cursed the man for asking this. She had told him Brad Van Pelt was her father, how could he not have put it all together by now? How could he not realize that discretion about Grace's personal connection to the case was the best course of action?

"Yes" answered Cho, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Grace is here?" Brendan spoke at last. "She works with you?"

"Yes, Agent Van Pelt is a member of our team and is investigating with us into your son's death." Cho answered again, all business. Rigsby got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach at the way Grace's ex-boyfriend perked up at her mention. He tried to swallow it back as his phone vibrated and he unclipped it from his belt.

"Rigsby" he chirped into the phone.

"Rigsby it's Lisbon" he heard on the other end of the line, "Are you still with the Pope family?"

"Yep"

"Good. Ask them about a kid named Garrett Nash. He was on the field trip. He's Anna Van Pelt's ex-boyfriend. She says that Myles and Garrett were friends and there was no hard feelings between them over her but just check with the family. See if they think it might have been an issue before we talk to Nash."

"Right. Will do boss" Rigsby hung up the phone. "Do you know a Garrett Nash?" asked Rigsby as he clipped his phone back to his belt, directing the question at no one in particular.

"He's in the same grade as Myles and Anna" Karen answered. "He and Myles have been friends since kindergarten."

"Were you aware he dated Anna before your son did?" Rigsby pressed

"No," answered Russ, "they never mentioned it, but that's not that unusaul here. We live in a small town, the kids all date within their group of friends. Myles dated Bryn Keyon before he started dating Anna, and Bryn and Anna are friends."

"Myles mentioned that Bryn is seeing Callum Foote now too," Nicol chimed in, "And Myles and Cal were good friends."

"You don't think Garrett had something to do with Myles' death do you?" asked Russ.

"We just have to ask" Rigsby replied with a forced smile. "I think we're done here," he added as he he stood, Cho following his lead, and the sheriff.

"Again we're very sorry for your loss" Cho added as Brendan walked them to the front door. "We'll be in touch as soon as we have any news" Cho finished as he followed Rigsby and the sheriff down the walkway, back towards their vehicles, and headed back to the station to re-group with his team.


	8. The ReGroup

Once settled into the car and en route to the sheriff's station Cho turned to Rigsby, "Did you know all that about Van Pelt?"

"No" Rigsby lied, "I take it you didn't either? I thought you read her file?"

"I did. It says mother deceased, father remarried. Doesn't really grasp what happened though."

Rigsby gave only a curt nod in response to this, not trusting himself to respond without giving away the fact that he had already known about Grace's past, or that he was silently more upset about Cho having read Grace's file than he had been when he had first learned that Cho had read his. He couldn't care less about Cho knowing about his past but Grace wanted to keep her past private and Cho had tried to violate that. No matter how ineffectual his attempt had been. They continued the rest of the drive in silence and when they reached the sheriff's office and saw the other rental SUV had already returned.

When they entered the sheriff's office, which was relatively small Rigsby could see that the front right corner of the office had been donated to their team, there had been two desks pushed together, one computer, one phone. Lisbon was on the phone, Jane was sitting in a desk chair and Grace was sitting on a desk. Upon seeing her, Rigsby began to play his new favourite game. He supposed the game derived from his spending too much time with Jane, but once he and Grace had begun to see each other he had begun to appraise her exact mood and state of mind from a distance before she saw him. He liked feeling like he had some insight into her life now that they were together. Grace wasn't speaking. She was looking off into space as she and Jane listened to Lisbon's end of the conversation. Her posture and facial expression suggested to Rigsby that she was feeling conflicted. Seeing her dad and step-mom had upset her, brought the feelings of hatred she harboured towards them to the surface. But she'd also seen her sister, who Rigsby figured was probably Grace's favourite person in the world.

Cho came up behind Rigsby and the two continued together into the office towards their team. Lisbon hung up the phone as Cho took a seat in the other desk chair and Rigsby came to a stop, standing beside Grace.

Lisbon crossed her arms, "This town only has one motel. The motel only has seven rooms and I can't bring myself to take up five of them so we've got three. Van Pelt and I will share. Rigsby and Cho can share and Jane, you can have the last one. Let's regroup now then. What've we got so far?"

Jane spoke first, "Well little Van Pelt is definitely a motive not a murderer" Rather than berate Jane for making statements he had no factual proof behind as usual, Lisbon remained quiet at Jane's declaration. Rigsby expected this was because she both did not want to upset Grace and that she was willing to trust Jane on this one for now because she did not want Anna to be guilty of anything. Grace continued for Jane,

"Myles and a group of other kids, including Garrett Nash and Anna left the trip group the day before Myles went missing. They went to Fairfax to mess around in the city. That's where that strip of photographs was taken. The last time anyone saw Myles was when they were all heading to bed. Myles may or may not have made it to his tent, we have to talk to his friends. But he didn't sleep there that night."

"How'd it go with the victim's family?" Lisbon asked.

Cho pulled out his notebook but Rigsby knew he wasn't reading from it. "We interviewed the entire family, parents, older brother and sister." Rigsby saw Grace's hand twitch at the mention of the victim's brother, but despite his favourite new game, he wasn't sure what the gesture meant. "They say Pope was a good kid mostly, a jock without any real regard for the rules. They didn't jump forth with any ideas for suspects, and weren't on board with the idea of Garrett Nash being the killer. They say dating within a group of friends is normal here."

"Anna said the same thing." Lisbon added. "Anything else?"

"Not sure if it matters but Pope was probably the oldest kid on the trip. Born in 91 but his parents started him in school late because of a late December birthday." Cho flipped his notebook closed, signalling that he was finished. Lisbon took charge again.

"I can't get ahold of either of the trip organizers so let's just call it a day. We'll head back to the motel, the one we passed on the way here and go to the high school tomorrow. Talk to the organizers, Nash, Pope's friends."

Grace left quickly after being released and Rigsby followed close behind her. Once he was sure both had left the building Cho turned his attention back to Jane and Lisbon.

"There actually was something else you should know about, that we learned at the victim's home."

'Why did you wait until know to bring it up, Van pelt wasn't there, you'll have her out of the loop?" Lisbon chided, annoyance in her voice.

"It's okay, she already knows."

Jane's eyes twinkled, "Background information on Anna?", Lisbon continued Jane's thought, "And on Van Pelt." Cho didn't miss the scorn in her voice. She didn't want know for the sake of knowing, for the sake of gossiping on one of her team members.

"When Anna was eight years old her father had an affair. He left her mother for his mistress. Three months later Alex Van Pelt committed suicide. Anna found her when she came home from school, and was alone with the body, trying to wake her mother for an hour before Grace came home and found her. Three months after the suicide Brad Van Pelt married his mistress." Cho delivered the story as only he could, completely free of emotion, but he could see the shock, sadness and disgust he felt deep down on his colleagues faces. Lisbon was the first to break out her shocked trance.

"That's... that's just horrible." Jane just shook his head. Cho nodded his agreement.

"I don't know if it will have any bearing on the case but I thought it better that we were all informed." Lisbon merely nodded in agreement as she finished gathering her things to leave, realizing that the member of her team she had originally thought was the most innocent had just as many skeletons in her closet as the best of them.

As Grace walked briskly to the rental, Rigsby hurried to catch up with her. Situating herself behind the wheel, she smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat. They both stared silently at the building they had just exited, and after a minute Grace put the vehicle in drive. "They can take the other car." As they pulled out of the lot Grace's smile spread wider across her face. "I'm taking Anna to dinner tonight. We can go to Gunther's - that's a steak house on the other side of town. There's really only four real restaurants here and I like Gunther's best."

Rigsby smiled at her good mood, all of the previous signs of unhappiness and malcontent she had from being with her father and stepmother were buried by the prospect of spending time with her little sister. Rigsby hated to do anything to upset her at anytime, but he hated the idea even more given how stressful and upsetting working this case was going to be for Grace. But he hated the idea of leaving her in the dark about the events that had transpired at the Pope residence even more. Grace would want to know what people were saying about her, and how that would be affecting her job. He just hoped that after he was forced to bring her mind back to the ugly subject of her mother's suicide, Anna would be able to bring her sister back to the good spirits she presented now.

"Grace, there's something Cho didn't mention that the Popes told us about." Grace's smile faltered. Before he'd even breached the subject she already knew it was coming. He hated how being back in this town put Grace on eggshells about her past. "They told Cho and I about your mother, and your father. About Lucille and Anna and everything." Grace stared straight ahead at the road.

"Cho's back at the station filling in Lisbon and Jane isn't he." It wasn't a question. "They were going to find out anyways." Grace sighed.

"They weren't saying it in anyway against your sister you know" Rigsby added quietly, desperately wanting to raise Grace's spirits, even just a little. "They told us sort of as a way to defend her. Saying that she's been through so much and she's still such an amazing kid." Grace smiled at this.

"She really is. I can't wait for you to meet her. You'll love her." Rigsby smiled at the thought of Grace wanting him to meet the only family that really mattered to her. Grace pulled the SUV into the parking lot at the motel and killed the engine.

"Grace" Rigsby knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. She looked up at him. "Don't tell me if you don't want to, but Brendan Pope?" Grace's face fell again. Rigsby felt like kicking hiimself for bringing her down again but there was no turning back now. "Karen Pope said you two dated, and I know that high school boyfriends really mean nothing. I'm sure my old girlfriends would say that. But the way he perked up when the sheriff mentioned your name..." Rigsby trailed off.

"Why didi he mention my name?"

"He wanted to ask if the Grace Van pelt from the story was the same one he had met earlier today."

Grace groaned. "So Brendan knows I'm here?"

Rigsby's heart soared at this reaction. "Yeah"

Grace shook her head. "I might as well just tell you, the history between us."

** Hope you're enjoying it. The updates are going be be a little less frequent than before but I really like this story too much to let it die, so even if I go for over a week without an update I promise I will come back to it. Reviews really motivate me to keep on it so I want you to know that I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me one. I'll hit you with a new update as soon as I can.


	9. The History

Grace settled back into the seat of the car, turned to Rigsby and began. "Brendan was my high school boyfriend. We started dating the summer between sophomore and junior year and we were together until I left Eldon. Brendan still lives here I think, or he did last time I heard and he works for Iowa Telecom. He never had dreams about getting out of Eldon like I did, but we were still so happy together here. But when my mom died everything between us got so messed up. The day my mom killed herself I had a spare last period. I know my mom knew that, I think that's why she chose that day, so I'd be the one to find her. But that day I skipped the period before my free period and Brendan and I just drove around, doing nothing, just enjoying ourselves. So instead of beating Anna home I got there an hour later. Finding my mom was bad enough, but Anna ... she was more scared and upset than I've ever seen anyone ever before. After that I kept blaming myself for not coming home first, for not saving Anna from having to go through that. I know there was no way I could have known what was going to happen but I felt guilty and just sick every time I saw Brendan after that. So I started cutting him out of my life without ever explaining it to him. After my Dad's wedding I broke up with him and left that week without telling him I was leaving or saying good bye. There's just so much history between us, and I ended it so badly - he should hate me."

"It didn't look to me like he hated you. Hearing your name was the only sign of life that I saw from him during the entire time we were there."

"Well he should hate me" Grace repeated, getting out of the car. Rigsby took this as a sign that she didn't want to continue the conversation any farther, and he was content to leave it there after hearing that she wasn't longing to see her old high school flame. But before shutting the door Grace spoke again. "I should go see him. His brother died, and he at least tried to be there for me when I was going through my grief." Rigsby gave her a soft smile and nodded. He may not love the idea of her seeing an ex who seemed to still have feelings for her, but he knew Grace. He trusted Grace and he knew that that was just the person she was, the woman he loved, someone who would give of herself to help an old friend in a time of grief.

Rigsby climbed out of the SUV and followed Grace to check into the motel. Grace turned back to him suddenly as a thought hit her.

"It's never Lucille by the way" she stated. Rigsby looked at her confused. Grace continued, "You called her Lucille earlier," and Rigsby nodded, finally remembering reffering to Grace's step-mother by name. "We call her Lucy"

Rigsby looked confused, "Okay. Why?"

Grace smiled, "Just because Anna has a wicked sense of humour. She used to go by Lucy and Lucille back when her last name was Dixon, but then she changed her last name to Van Pelt. Right after she got it changed Anna pointed out that she now shares a name with the character from the Peanuts comic strip, you know, Lucy, Linus and Re-Run Van Pelt." Rigsby laughed, his heart soaring at being allowed in on her family's inside joke. "So Lucy has insisted on being only Lucille from now on, but Paul, Justin Thomas, Anna and I will forever refer to her as Lucy." Rigsby continued laughing as they made their way to the main office of the motel, and he took care of the check in after Grace got to the front door, saw the woman working behind the counter and ran back to stand behind him.

"What?" he asked.

Grace shook her head and took a deep breath through the nose. "That girl..." Rigsby waited for her to continue. "That girl, Courtney Bennett. She was the most annoying, clingy human being I have ever met back when we were in school together. I do not have the stamina to deal with her right now." Grace looked at Rigsby with pleading eyes. Rigsby chuckled and entered the building to handle getting their rooms. He came out with the room keys as Cho pulled in the other SUV with Lisbon and Jane in it.

"She seemed nice" Rigsby mumbled to Grace as Lisbon, Jane and Cho walked towards them.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Sure, she never met a hot guy she wasn't _nice_ to" Grace put a sarcastic emphasis on the word nice and Rigsby raised his eyebrows.

"So I'm a hot guy then?" Grace was about to reply when Lisbon reached them. Rigsby passed out the keys and the team separated to their rooms.

Once they were situated in their room Lisbon turned to Grace, "Grace" she began and Grace braced herself for the conversation to follow. She knew her boss wouldn't have called her by her first name unless she was going to bring up the exact subject she did not want to talk to her about.

"Ya boss" she said in what she hoped was a cheerful tone as she sat down on the bed. Lisbon followed her cue, sitting on the bed opposite her. "When Rigsby and Cho were interviewing the victim's family, Karen Pope told them the story of your mother's death. Cho gave Jane and I the details of it back at the sheriff's office." Grace nodded, unsure of how to respond.

Lisbon continued "I just thought you should know that we know, and we don't think any different of you because of it."

"Thank you boss. I never mentioned it because I didn't see it pertaining to the case in any way."

Lisbon nodded, 'I'm not sure that it does really, but it does give some background on a material witness. And for what it's worth, your little sister is fantastic. With what she's been through, she came out on the other side pretty remarkably."

Grace smiled, happy to leave her least favourite subject to talk about her favourite. "You have no idea."

Lisbon smiled too, standing, "You were going to take her out for dinner tonight weren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't let me keep you. Feel free to take the rental car, we aren't going anywhere." Lisbon hesitated, "And Van Pelt," Grace looked back at her, "For what it's worth, you came out on the other side pretty good yourself."

"Thank you boss." Grace replied, genuinely touched as she grabbed her purse and headed for the SUV.

When Grace pulled up in front of her house, she had been hoping that Anna might just see the car and come out and she wouldn't have to go inside, but after a few moments of sitting in the car Grace realized she was out of luck. Their bedroom faced the back yard, and she doubted that Anna would be downstairs hanging out with Lucy and her dad. She sighed, cut the engine and walked to the front door. Walter greeted her happily and she gave him a quick pat before letting herself into the house.

Once inside Grace could hear angry, raised voices coming from the sun room in the back. She paused, trying to distinguish the voices before venturing back there. She hoped it wasn't Anna, but she doubted that it was. For one thing whenever Anna got angry she didn't yell. She got extremely quiet and just sort of shut down until she had sorted things out in her head. Once she felt clear about things she kept an even tone that most people found more frightening than a yell. Grace had always envied this quality in her. Grace's second reason for doubting that Anna was involved in the argument was that the voices were coming from the sun room, the room that Anna had discovered their mother's body in, and Grace knew Anna, nor her brothers or herself ever went into this room unless absolutely necessary. Grace had always felt that it would have been kinder of her father to move given what had happened in the house, but she doubted the thought had ever crossed his mind.

Listening intently, Grace discerned that it was Lucy and her father in the sun room. Thankful to not have to walk in on an argument, Grace silently made her way upstairs to retrieve Anna.

Outside her old bedroom door Grace ran her finger over her name, written vertically in wooden letters. It felt like a lifetime ago that her Dad had come home with the name plate for her, his friend, the woodworking teacher at the high school had made it for her. He had made one for Anna too, when she was born.

Grace let herself wander a little farther down memory lane to when Anna had been born. Three days after Christmas, her parents had told them that Santa was just a little late with this present, which was ironic because Anna was actually born four weeks early. Grace had been nine, ten in February. Anna had been due the day before Grace's birthday. Her older brother had been eleven, Justin was seven and Thomas was six. Grace had been so thrilled at finally having a sister. She'd sworn she'd be both her baby sister's best friend and her protector. At nine she'd been primarily concerned with protecting Anna from their brothers and their general "boy ickiness" but she found that resolve had hardened in her as they had grown older as she'd had to protect her from real problems, from their mother's depression, to their parents divorce and their mom's suicide. And as unlikely as it seemed with their almost ten year age difference, Anna was Grace's best friend. She was her favourite person in the world, and Grace knew that the feeling was mutual.

Grace knocked on the door once and opened it without waiting for an invitation to enter. When she entered she saw Anna sitting on the window seat again, a textbook and binder with her and an ipod beside her playing Vertical Horizon.

"God that music's old" Grace said as she walked towards her sister.

Anna smiled and closed her books. "Makes me feel retro."

Grace laughed. "You ready to go?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, they still in a knock down drag out downstairs?"

Grace nodded in return, "They are. They fight a lot?"

Anna just shrugged, "Lucy's got a temper" she answered in a flat voice that Grace took to mean that she did not wish to talk about their father's marriage. It wasn't one of Grace's favourite topics either so she let it drop. "Let's go" she offered, changing the subject and Anna's smile returned, stretching the cut on her still fat bottom lip. The sisters made their way down the stairs and into the silence that had settled on the main floor of the house. Lucy came into the hall as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Grace, you're here."

"We're just leaving, be back in a few hours" Grace replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Alright, have fun" Lucy offered, her back already to Grace and Anna as she headed into the kitchen. Anna rolled her eyes and Grace smiled as they headed to the car and off for dinner.


	10. The Dinner

Once at the restaurant Grace and Anna were seated quickly at a nice table at the back. Anna smiled and chatted with the waitress whom she knew and Grace recognized but wasn't on speaking terms with. Once they had ordered, the waitress left them with their privacy and Grace thought now would be the best time to bring up the touchy subject of Myles. Anna wasn't normally one to hold a grudge (with the obviously exception of Lucy and their father). Grace knew she could bring up the subject of Myles now and they could hopefully move past it before the food got there. This way they could still have a fun night that she wouldn't have to ruin at the end by bringing up her sister's dead boyfriend.

Grace reached across the table and touched Anna's hand, "How are you sweetie?" Anna sighed like she had been expecting this question, "I'm sad. I miss him." She didn't cry or show any strong emotion as she answered. Grace knew that this was Anna coping with her grief, and knowing her sister she could tell that she was coping just fine. There was nothing she could do to help her through it anymore than to be there for her. Yet Grace couldn't shake the feeling that something else was bothering Anna, something she wanted to, but was afraid to tell her.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Grace asked gently.

"Something other than my dead boyfriend?" Anna snapped, "That isn't enough?" Grace was taken aback, it was so unlike Anna to snap or lose her temper at all, but she never did it to Grace. Anna's uncharacteristic behaviour more than confirmed Grace's suspicion that something else was bothering her little sister but she decided to drop what she hadn't realized would be such a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry" Grace said, and Anna understood that she meant it both as she was sorry for bringing up the something else that was wrong and that she was sorry for Anna's loss and grief.

"Yeah" Anna answered. It was a simple word but Anna put forgiveness, understanding and the sense that she wished she had just come out and told Grace her other problem behind it.

With the speedy service that one can only find in a nice restaurant of a small town, their food arrived, creating a safe segue from an awkward moment that Grace and Anna had never experienced together before.

"Have you started looking at schools for next year yet?"

"Sort of. I've had a couple look at me for volleyball and one actually talked to me about hockey."

"Who?" Grace couldn't suppress a smile as she swelled with pride.

"NYU contacted me about hockey, but that offer was a lot smaller than the volleyball offers. I love hockey but I'm better at volleyball, I'm going to get a better scholarship playing volleyball and I do love volleyball too."

"What were your volleyball offers?"

"Maryland State, University of Hawaii..."

"Go there" Grace interrupted and Anna laughed. "C'mon it would be so sweet to go to school in Hawaii" Grace continued.

"I'm leaning towards the offer from Berkley right now actually." Anna said with a sly smile as she took a bit of her pasta.

"Berkley." Grace repeated, "Really, Anna wow that's incredible."

Anna beamed, "I know, they're definitely the best school and they made me a full ride offer."

Grace dropped her fork, "Get out." Anna laughed again. "Why didn't you tell me!" Grace squealed.

"They just made me the offer on Saturday, and I knew you were coming so I wanted to tell you in person."

Grace jumped up and hugged Anna. Beaming as she took her seat Grace asked, "What's the offer?"

"Full ride, tuition, residence for first year, books, I'd even get a travel allowance because I'm from Iowa. They have a great volleyball program, But need to get an average of 80% and a 1300 on the SATs."

"Can you do that?" Grace asked

"I think so. My average has always been higher than 80 and I got a 1430 on my SAT practice test."

"That is amazing sweet heart." Grace said, beaming and glowing with pride.

"Thanks" Anna answered with a smile, taking another bite of her pasta.

The rest of their meal passed with the two of them still basking in the happiness of Anna's good news. No mention of Myles or the possibility of some other problem Anna might have were made. Grace drove home and the happy, light-hearted chatter of dinner carried to the SUV for the short drive back to Anna's house. Grace was laughing as she killed the engine in the driveway, but felt her laughter die in her throat when she looked at Anna and read her expression as near tears.

"Anna?" Grace touched her sister's arm lightly to get her to look at her. When Anna's eyes met Grace's, Grace knew these weren't tears for Myles, she thought she saw fear behind them. They were definitely connected to Anna's other problem.

"What is is sweetie? You can tell me."

Anna shook her head. She leaned forward and hugged Grace forcefully, squeezing her tight to her, searching for something safe and something real to hold on to. Grace was the safest, steadiest thing in Anna's life, and so she clung to her big sister now, wanting to share her problem but unable to make the words come out. Grace returned the hug and stroked Anna's hair. "Tell me what's wrong."

Anna shook her head into Grace's shoulder and replied in a small voice, "I love you Grace"

Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer tonight Grace felt her heart break as she replied "I love you too." It killed her to know that something was hurting her baby sister that she couldn't fix, and killed her even more that for some reason Anna didn't feel that she could share it with her.

Anna released Grace, sat back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Grace offered.

"I look forward to it" Anna answered cheekily, her words tried to tell Grace that she was fine but her voice still betrayed the sadness she felt. Anna climbed out of the car and walked towards the house. She was greeted by Walter and changed course, heading with Walter to the backyard where Grace knew she would play with him until she felt better.

Before pulling out of the driveway Grace pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to Rigsby;

_Down Harare street_

_Right on Justice street_

_Meet me at the gas station_

She sent the message and waited. Less than a minute late her phone vibrated and she opened it to read;

_On my way._

Grace put the car in drive and made her way to the gas station one street down and one street over from the motel where they were staying. When she pulled in she saw Wayne already there, standing outside the door of the convenience store behind the pumps. He walked to the passenger side door and climbed in. She didn't have to say anything, he could read it on her face that something was wrong. Wayne immediately reached over to touch her. "What's wrong?"

"Not here" Grace said, putting the car in motion once more. They drove in silence to a park. It was the only place in this town Grace felt she could go that hadn't been tainted with harsh memories. She turned off the engine once they were parked in a quiet corner where she knew no one would venture at this hour.

"Grace?" Wayne brushed away the hair that had fallen into her face. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Grace looked at Rigsby, "She's keeping something from me."

"Anna?" Wayne questioned gently, and Grace nodded. "About the case?"

"No, not about the case. She doesn't know anything about the case."

"Then what..."

"I don't know" Grace answered, and Rigsby didn't miss the sting in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself."

"Grace, why are you mad?" Rigsby asked again gently, bracing himself for the emotions he knew were about to spill over.

"Because she's not telling me something!" Grace yelled, her voice exasperated. Wayne waited patiently for her to continue.

"She's keeping something from me, something that's upsetting her, she's afraid, I can see it in her eyes but she won't tell me what it is. That's never happened before. She tells me everything. Everything. Why did she stop trusting me?"

"Grace, you love her more than anyone else in the world. And she loves you. With that kind of love you don't just stop trusting someone. She trusts you, maybe this is something she just needs to work out on her own, and she'll tell you when she's got it figured out."

"She doesn't want to be alone though. She's scared. She wants to tell me but she's afraid to."

"Then you have to make her see that she's safe. I know you can do that. You love her."

Grace leaned across the seat and kissed Wayne. Their lips met forcefully as Grace channelled her need to feel loved into this kiss. Rigsby recognized Grace's sudden desire as her trying to prove to herself that she was not a failure at love. With her sister's sudden secret Grace felt that somehow she had failed and not loved Anna enough. She was trying to prove to herself that she wouldn't make the same mistake with her boyfriend.

Wayne passionately returned the kiss, he placed his thumbs on her cheeks and wiped away the tear tracks that remained there without breaking their contact. Wayne knew he had never met a more compassionate and loving person in his life, so whatever Anna's reason for keeping a secret, he was desperate to prove to Grace that it had nothing to do with her love.

His hand moved to the back of her head, stroking her hair and keeping her close. Her palms were pressed flat against his chest and she leaned into him fully. When she finally broke the kiss she remained in this position, resting her head along with her hands on his chest. Rigsby's hand gently rubbed her back. "I love you and she loves you. Don't you ever doubt that."

Grace nodded into his chest. His ability to know exactly what she was thinking spooked her sometimes, but it really was useful. She looked up at him to kiss him again and he met her lips more softly this time, gently teasing them open with his tongue. Grace gave him dominance in the kiss without a fight, and kissed him back wholly. She moved from her seat to his as he slid the chair back to allow her room to share the passenger seat. They remained like this for a time until Grace finally spoke,

"We need to get back"

"I know" Rigsby answered sadly. With one last sensual kiss Grace resumed her position in the drivers seat and began to make their way back to the motel. Grace dropped Rigsby off a block before their destination, so they would arrive separately. She parked the SUV in the lot and quietly made her way to her room.


	11. The School

Lisbon, Jane, Cho, Rigsby and Grace arrived at George W. Jones High school at 8:30 the next morning. News of Myles' death had spread quickly throughout the community, and the mood within the school was sombre. Jane nudged Grace as they stood in the foyer. "How does it feel to be back?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Fine" Grace answered.

"First time back since you graduated?"

"No. I've been to see Justin play soccer, Thomas play basketball and rugby and Anna play volleyball and rugby."

"Oh, well then." Jane answered, but Grace suspected that he'd known she'd been back to the school since her graduation. It didn't stop the uneasy feeling she felt in her stomach from being here, or her flashing back to that time when the school's football coach and office secretary had made their affair public, or when the coach's wife had killed herself. When whispers had followed her everywhere, and conversations came to a hush when she rounded the corner. Yes, she'd been back, but she still didn't enjoy this place.

"Richie Livingstein and Hillary Phillips" Lisbon said, ignoring Jane's badgering.

"I don't know Hillary Phillips but I think that's Richie... ya that's him right there." Grace began making her way towards a man with short black hair and wire rimmed glasses. Six feet tall and athletically built. "Richie" she called, and the man turned, a look of surprise hitting his face as he took in Grace.

"Grace?" Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho came up behind Grace and Richie took them in as well.

"Richie I work for the California Bureau of Investigation. We're investigating Myles' death."

"I see" he replied.

"You were an organizer and chaperone of the trip?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes" he replied and Lisbon sensed the tension in his answer. She remembered what Jane had told her about how people in this town would respond to her. And to Cho and Rigsby and himself. They'd be wary of outsiders so Jane had recommended Lisbon allow Grace to take the lead whenever possible. Annoyed that Patrick was right but knowing it was for the best, Lisbon signalled to Grace to take over.

"Can you supply us with a list of the trip's participants Rich?" Grace asked

"So you can make them all suspects?" he countered sharply.

"So we can eliminate them as suspects" Grace answered calmly. "They could be witnesses without even knowing it. Knowing what they know and where they were allows us to narrow the suspect pool and catch Myles' killer."

"Well obviously I want his killer caught" Richie replied, back peddling a little.

"But you're afraid we'll take advantage of these kids, is that it?" she pressed. Richie hesitated, which Grace knew was confirmation enough. "There's already been a death in the school Rich, we're not going to hurt them anymore."

Richie nodded "I'll get you the list"

As the group walked with Richie to his classroom, Lisbon smiled her approval at Grace for a job well done. Speaking quietly Lisbon said,

"When we get the list, Cho and Rigsby, you stay and interview . Van Pelt, Jane and I will take the list and start with the kids." She paused, "Where the hell is Jane?"

Jane had wandered away as the rest of the team made their way over to Richie Livingstein. He quickly found the hallway he was looking for. The graduating class pictures were on the walls of the hallway. Jane scanned through them until he found a name he recognized on the class of '99 poster. "Paul Van Pelt" had been a handsome graduate, the same dark hair as Anna and his father, but Grace's copper eyes. Strong cheek bones and good skin. Jane had no doubt he'd would have been desired by the girls in his class, but he could tell from his posture in the photo he'd been uncomfortable with girls. He'd probably had a lot of good female friends but never a real serious girl friend. He moved on to the class of '01 and found Grace's photo. She looked almost exactly the same, a little younger but all in all, she looked the same. Jane knew who she'd been in high school. Popular, the younger sister of a popular athlete and pretty. She'd had lots of friends, but wanted nothing more to leave this hayseed town the second she got the chance. She'd known how to survive, how to thrive in this little town but she'd had big dreams, even back then. He found Justin and Thomas in the class of '03 and the class of '04 respectively. Justin had Grace's red hair and the same shade of green eyes that Jane had notices in the flecks in Anna's hazel ones. He had a big smile and Jane could tell he was an easy-going, happy and again, popular guy. Jane also felt Justin had done somewhat better with the ladies than Paul had based solely on the confidence he read in his photo. Thomas had the same dark hair as Paul and Anna and the same copper eyes as Paul and Grace. In comparing the two pictures Jane found that Paul and Thomas looked remarkably alike, but their body language was all different. Where Paul seemed modest and shy, Thomas seemed to be the most outgoing of all his siblings based on the goofy grin he sported and the way he slightly leaned into his photo.

Pleased with feeling he had more of an insight into Grace's family now, Jane moved down to a trophy case, with the athletic accomplishments of the school. His eyes were drawn first to a plaque with engraved names on it. "Most Promising 9th Grade Athletes", scanning his eyes down the plaque Jane read the names beside '95/'96, "Sarah Gotz and Paul Van Pelt", in '97/'98 "Grace Van Pelt and Brendan Pope", in '99/'00 "Julia David and Justin Van Pelt", in 00/01 "Andrea Bates and Thomas Van Pelt" and lastly in 06/07 "Callum Foote and Anna Van Pelt"

"Jane, there you are. What the hell are you doing?" Lisbon and Grace came up behind him in the now empty hall. The bell must have sounded without Jane noticing.

"Research" Jane answered with his patented cheeky grin.

"What?" Lisbon asked, clearly annoyed.

Jane pointed at Grace, "You were the most promising 9th grade athlete when you were a freshman."

"Yeah, so?" Grace answered.

"Your whole family was."

"I know" she replied again, and Jane read an uneasiness in her answer. Embarrassment about her accomplishments? No. He didn't think it felt like that, more like she was afraid of something else he might see in the trophy case.

"What else can we find in here?" he asked, amused and turning back to the case.

"Jane, not now" came Lisbon's stern reprimand

"Oh nothing we're doing is all that pressing. We have all day, and I want to see how many times I can find the name Grace Van Pelt, or any Van Pelt in this trophy case."

"That'd be a lot" the voice took Jane, Lisbon and Grace by surprise and they turned to see Matt Damon's twin standing before them.

"Brendan" said Grace, taking in a short breath, "what..."

"Coming to clean out Myles' locker" he answered sombrely, gesturing to the empty box in his hands.

"Brendan this is agent Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane, he's a consultant for the bureau. This is Brendan Pope" They shook hands as Grace made the introductions.

", we're so sorry for your loss" Lisbon said.

"Thank you." Brendan nodded.

"Which way to the office?" Lisbon asked. Grace and Brendan both pointed automatically to the end of the hallway. "Right" Lisbon said and Jane smirked as he followed her.

"How are you holding up?" Grace asked, once they were alone.

"All right. It hurts but I'm trying to be strong for mom."

"That's good" Grace replied, and an awkward silence hung between them for a moment before Brendan said,

"I haven't seen you for eight years." Grace hung her head, "But I'm glad you're here now." Grace looked back up at him and put her hand on his arm. As she did so the P.A. system within the school sounded and to her great displeasure, Grace heard Lucy's voice say,

"Will the following students please report to the cafetorium; Garrett Nash, Anna Van Pelt, Matteo Luengo, Avery Moreau, Callum Foote, Bryn Keyon, Sebastian David, Natalie Oswald, Alexander Gike..."

As the list droned on Grace removed her arm, "Brendan I have to go, I have to interview these students"

He nodded.

"But we should talk, why don't we get dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that"

"Okay," Grace paused, "I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him." Brendan nodded again and turned away. Grace swore she saw tears beginning to fall on his cheeks as she headed down the hall.


	12. The Interviews

**I'm so sorry this has been so long. I got caught up in classes. But it's exam time now and I have a big break before my first exam. Time for myself so I was able to get back to this. Hopefully the next update will come sooner. I hope you enjoy this.**

In the cafetorium, Grace entered to see15 or so students milling around and more on their way in. She spotted Anna perched on the edge of the stage, forming a circle with six other students. She caught her sister's eye but did not approach her. Grace moved instead to Lisbon and Jane who were on the other side of the room with Richie Livingstein and two other women. Grace came over to the little group to stand beside Jane, and Lisbon turned to acknowledge her.

"This is another member of our team, agent Grace Van Pelt." Grace was introduced to Hillary Phillips who shook her hand politely. Lisbon then introduced her to the other woman standing with them.

"And this is Frances Canby, the principal of the high school".

"We know each other" said the woman who took Grace's hand. "I've been the principal here for four years, I was the vice principal before that, and a teacher before that." She continued with a smile. Grace saw Hillary Phillips' eyes flash to Anna for a moment, connecting her last name to the fact that the principal knew her.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked. She directed the question at Grace rather than Lisbon. "These students are all minors you know."

"Oh they're not suspects, just witnesses and material witnesses" replied Grace quickly with a smile. "If any of them are uncomfortable talking to us without a parent or guardian present all they have to do is say so and we can put off the interview until someone can be reached." Lisbon smiled inwardly at Grace's quick answer. Her friendly demeanour and relationship with the principal was going to smooth the way for these interviews to go well. "But I think," Grace continued, "that most of them will want to help. He was their friend."

"You're right" answered the principal. "Where would you like to start?"

"Those seven, right there." answered Jane, pointing to Anna and the students she stood with. Lisbon looked quizzically at Jane but decided not to question him in front of the others present. "Who are they?" Hillary took the list of students from Lisbon.

"Sebastian David, Callum Foote, Bryn Keyon, Matty Luengo, Avery Moreau, Garrett Nash and Anna Van Pelt" She went down the list alphabetically, ticking off the names of the seven students as she came upon them.

"Those will take the longest," Lisbon said. "You can send the rest of the students back to class. If we need anything else we can call them down again."

Hillary and Richie approached Anna and her friends, quietly asking them to stay while Frances Canby raised her voice and asked the rest of the students to return to class. Grumbling about being called down for no reason, and not getting to miss more class, the rest of the students filed out of the cafetorium.

"Why those seven?" asked Lisbon when the teachers were out of ear shot.

"Anyone who is standing with the victim's girlfriend would have been a close friend to both of them. They'll be the most likely to know anything."

When only Anna and her friends remained Lisbon spoke up.

"We'd like to do this one at a time. We'll interview each of you individually, in the office back here." She gestured to a room at the back of the cafetorium that was used as a stage manager's office and also housed lighting and sound equipment. "You will be interviewed by myself, agent Van Pelt and . You are all minors, so if at any point you don't feel comfortable with the interview and you'd like a parent present just say so." She turned to Jane and said in a lower voice, "You want to start with Nash?"

"Sure," he replied. Lisbon pretended to read from the list of names in front of her.

"Let's start with Garrett Nash" she said in a nonchalant manner. One of the boys stepped forward. He had sandy brown, shaggy hair that was flat on top and stuck out at the sides, an indication that her normally wore a baseball cap. He entered the back room with Lisbon, Jane and Van Pelt. They shut the door.

Lisbon asked several routine questions before getting to what she truly wanted to focus the interview on. "Myles had a girlfriend?" she posed it as a question despite knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah. Anna Van Pelt" Garrett answered. He didn't look at Grace when he said this so Lisbon surmised that Anna hadn't pointed out her sister to her friends.

"Do you know how long they were together for?" Lisbon asked.

"Eight or nine months" replied Garrett after thinking for a moment. "They got together in like January or February of junior year."

"Did either of them have relationships before they began seeing each other?" Lisbon asked.

"Myles dated Bryn Keyon for a few months. Over the summer mostly between sophomore and junior year. They weren't really serious though. And uh, Anna and I dated for a little over a year."

"Your friend was dating your ex girlfriend?" Lisbon continued her line of questioning.

"Uh, yeah" replied Garrett without elaborating.

"And you were okay with that?"

"Well I wasn't thrilled at first. I'd kind of hoped we'd get back together. But it wasn't a huge deal. Anna and I were still friends, and I could tell she was having fun with Myles so I got over it."

"So you just got over your friend and your ex getting together?"

"It's a small town. It happens. Where are you going with this? Do you think I had something to do with Myles' death because he was dating Anna? Look, I've moved on. I'm kind of seeing Robin Taylor now. We're not official or anything, but I was cool with the whole Myles and Anna thing."

"Alright. Thank you " Garrett left through the door, shutting it behind him.

"I think I believe him." said Jane.

"Me too." replied Lisbon. "He didn't react at to the slow build up about his dating history. So who do you want next? Keyon? Beat to death with a rock suggests a male assailant but you never know. She could be mad that Myles broke up with her for Anna."

"Leave Bryn for a little bit." Grace spoke up. "They're all friends. If we call in Myles' ex girlfriend right after Anna's ex boyfriend it won't go unnoticed."

Lisbon produced the list. "Just someone random then," she said.

After interviewing Matteo Luengo and Avery Moreau and finding out nothing new or substantial, Lisbon called in Bryn Keyon. A blond girl with light freckles, round blue eyes and a round face entered.

Lisbon jumped right in with her line of questioning. "I understand you and Myles used to date?"

"Last summer" Bryn concurred.

"Things ended on good terms?"

"Sure. We were never really serious so it wasn't a big deal when we stopped seeing each other." Bryn's completely missing that her history with the victim could be a possible motive almost made Lisbon laugh.

"I understand Myles and some of your friends left the hiking trip to go into Fairfax while you were in California." Lisbon continued. Bryn nodded in confirmation. "Why didn't you go with your friends?"

"I didn't go on the hiking trip. I got food poisoning the first day. We undercooked something on the camp fire I guess. I stayed at the camp site and threw up all morning."

"Were you the only one to get food poisoning?" asked Jane.

"Yeah. Shitty luck."

Lisbon nodded, making a note in her notebook. She wrapped up the line of questioning quickly after that, wondering if Bryn had in fact been a victim of only food poisoning, or perhaps something more sinister.

Lisbon called in Callum Foote, asking him the same routine questions, and released him shortly afterwards.

"Leave Anna for last." Jane said as Callum left the room. "We've eliminated her as a suspect and I want to ask her about the other interviewees after we're done."

Lisbon called in Sebastian David. The last boy, around 5'7" came into the room. He had curly red hair, freckles and a good-natured air about him. Lisbon ran through the same questions with him before asking,

"When the rest of your friends snuck away from the hiking trip, why didn't you go with them?"

"I dunno." he answered. "I was walking near the front of the group, they were near the back. I didn't see them sneak away and it wasn't like they could come get me because I was up near and he'd have noticed. Besides I really like hiking and I wanted to do the whole hike."

Lisbon began to wrap up the interview but Jane cut in.

"Everyone on this trip was a varsity athlete right?" Sebastian nodded. "What sport do you play?"

"Football." Sebastian answered.

"The rest of the boys we interviewed are on the football team as well?" Jane continued.

"Yeah."

"Okay. You can go." Jane said. Lisbon shooting him a look, for she hated when he dismissed witnesses without her permission. When Sebastian left, Anna came in without waiting to be called.

"Why do you need to interview me again?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Just in case one of the students brought up something else." Lisbon answered.

"I didn't lie to you. I'm betting no one told you anything I didn't tell you yesterday." Patrick noted that her tone was defensive and she seemed to direct her remarks to her sister, hurt that Grace hadn't believed her.

Reading the situation the same way Jane had Grace answered. "We believed you. It was more just in case you forgot something, or someone saw something you didn't, so you could weigh in on that."

Still looking unimpressed, Grace gave Anna a look that Jane couldn't read, something that almost never happened. Anna appeared to understand though because she softened.

"And we wanted to get you to weigh in on the other students we just interviewed." Jane added.

"Sure." Anna replied, looking now at Lisbon and Jane.

"Why didn't Bryn go with you when you left the group?" Lisbon asked.

"She wasn't on the hike. She had food poisoning I think," Anna answered. "Or at least something was making her vomit all morning."

Lisbon made a note, corroborating Bryn's story.

"What about Sebastian David?" Jane asked.

"What about him?" Anna answered

"Why didn't he go with you?"

"I don't know. Sebastian doesn't hang out with us all the time. He wasn't around when we left the hiking trip."

"Did you notice where he was in the pack?"

"At the front probably. I think he likes hiking, so he was probably leading the way."

Jane nodded.

"I think that's all Anna" Grace said gently.

"Kay" Anna said standing. Jane watched as she gave Grace a look as she left the room. Jane was again unable to read the message behind the gesture and it irked him to no end.

"I'm not getting a really strong feeling from any of them." Lisbon said once Anna had left the room. "What about you?" she asked Jane.

"Maybe," he said. "I need to talk to the football coach"

"What?" Grace jerked her head.

"Myles was a football player, all of those boys we talked to were football players. I need to talk to their coach."

"Rigsby and Cho are interviewing Myles' teachers. With any luck they won't have got to Pelt yet. No, you can not be part of that interview." Lisbon added to Grace before she'd even had the chance to ask. "Jane, go find Cho and Rigsby, they're in the teachers lounge." Lisbon directed. Jane looked to Grace.

"Go out the door on the right, then go down the hallway to the right. Turn left at the end of the hallway and it'll be on your left."

"You and I can stay here and interview Livingstein and Phillips."

Grace sighed inwardly as she watched Jane leave, dreading what he would do in an interview with her father. She silently prayed that somehow, Wayne would be able to keep him at bay. For her sake.


	13. The Father

Jane entered the staff lounge where Cho and Rigsby were conducting interviews. They raised their heads simultaneously as he opened the door.

"What's up?" asked Cho.

"Have you interviewed Brad Van Pelt yet?"

"No."

"Great, let's do him next." Jane said, sitting in a chair on the same side of the table as his colleagues. Cho rose and went to the door, across the hall to the office, and had Grace's father paged. A few minutes later he appeared in the door frame.

"You boys need something?" he asked, not entering the room.

"We just need to ask you a few questions sir" replied Cho, gesturing to the chair across from himself, Rigsby and Jane.

"I wasn't on the camping trip, I can't tell you anything." Mr. Van Pelt replied, remaining in the doorway.

"You were Myles' coach. You shared a unique relationship with him. This relationship can provide us with information that we will use to understand Myles and therefore understand his killer." Cho replied in his typical deadpan, but the time Jane had spent with Cho allowed him to hear past this, and he could tell Cho was irritated at having to explain himself.

Brad Van Pelt entered the room, shutting the door behind him at this. But Jane could hear him mumbling something about Myles no doubt having being killed by some city kid drug addict.

He seated himself across from the three men. Cho took the lead on the interview.

"Describe your relationship with the victim please Mr. Van Pelt"

"I was his coach, his football coach. 3 years, Myles has been on the team since he was a freshman. This would have been his 4th year"

"Is it common to make the team as a freshman?" Cho asked.

"Sure, it's a small school, not a lot of kids to pick from. What's not common is to get playing time in 9th grade."

"And Myles got playing time?"

"Yes. I coached his brother too. I knew Myles'd have it. And he did."

"Anyone resent this special treatment?" asked Cho

"What special treatment?" asked Van Pelt, bristling.

"Well you made him a star because his brother was good. That's hardly fair is it?" Jane replied, a taunting tone to his voice.

"I didn't make him anything." Van Pelt replied, visibly angry. "Myles made himself a star. I saw that he had the spark, the same a spark his brother had, from day one, so I pushed him. But that kid had talent. He worked hard. He deserved all the recognition he got. I've coached lots of brothers. I've never let my opinion of one affect the other. The David boys; Marcus was a damn football hero, but Sebastian is next to useless. He tried out for the team every year and I gave him a spot this year because he's graduating, but he'll never see any playing time. And Jonah Foote was so lazy he never even tried out for the team, but Callum, he's fantastic. I can recognize talent without being influenced by a family tree."

"So Myles was your star." Jane stated, getting back on track and taking over the interview now.

"Yes."

"Who will be taking his place on the field, now that he's gone?"

"I honestly don't know right now. I'm going to have juggle some positions around, get it all sorted out."

"So there was no clear replacement for Myles?"

"No." replied Brad, a slightly smug look on his face at having shot this down as a possible motive. But Jane was far from finished.

"You say Myles was your star? He was a star even as a freshman?" he continued,

"He was" Van Pelt affirmed, chin up in defiance, still not liking them questioning his merits as a coach.

"Why wasn't he the most promising 9th grade athlete in his year then? His brother was, Myles wasn't"

"He should have been. They gave it to Callum because he was a star on the hockey team and track team as well. They liked that he was well rounded. I fought for them to give it to Myles, but I lost. I usually have a lot of pull with the awards but…" he trailed off.

"Enough pull to get each one of your kids the same award?" Jane asked pointedly.

Anger came over Brad Van Pelt again. "How dare you." He spat, "They earned those. They're talented athletes. God damned talented athletes. My oldest, Paul, he went All-American for Christ's sake. Justin went All-State, and he went All-State in soccer too. Thomas made All-State basketball twice." He was almost shouting. Jane was smirking. "Don't you dare suggest that they didn't deserve the recognition they got. What are you smiling at?" He shouted the last bit.

"Why do you only mention your sons? You're not proud of your daughters?"

"Of course I'm proud of my daughters." Van Pelt replied, his voice low and threatening.

"I get the sense that you're a bit of a chauvinist Brad. Both your girls won the same award, yet you don't trumpet their accomplishments. Why is this?"

"I care about their accomplishments. Grace went All-State as a swimmer, and Anna is a fantastic volleyball player."

"What did Grace swim?" asked Jane "Can you name one thing Anna has won playing volleyball, or rugby, or hockey?" Jane continued, remembering the photos in her room.

"I have five kids" came the harsh reply, "And I know hundreds more. I'm sorry I can't remember every detail. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect parent." He spat his words sarcastically and Cho saw both Jane and Rigsby becoming angry. He knew that as Jane had lost a daughter, this man not caring about his own seemed a criminal offence. And Rigsby cared for Grace, a more than appropriate amount if you asked Cho, and this man showing no interest in her upset him as well.

"Anna went All-State in all three sports last year." Rigsby said quietly. "She'll probably go All-State in hockey again, and All-American in volleyball and rugby. And as for winning, she's already been offered a full ride scholarship to Berkley. And Grace swam front-stroke and back-stroke."

"Well look at you Mr. Know-It-All. You spend 10 minutes with my kids and you think you know them. There are things about Grace and Anna you will never know. So don't you sit there, thinking you're better than me. We're done here."

With that, he rose and left. Cho watched his two colleagues come down from their rage slowly.

"I hate that guy." Rigsby said finally. Jane nodded his agreement.

"You guys have more interviews to conduct?" he asked.

"Two more" nodded Cho.

"I'm going to check in with Lisbon then. Catch up with you later." Jane left the room, and retraced his steps back to the cafetorium. When he walked in he saw Hillary Phillips sitting at a table, marking papers. She looked up when she saw him.

"Richie just left" she said pleasantly, "They said they would be ready for me in a minute."

Jane nodded and let himself into the back room. To his surprise, Lisbon smiled widely when he entered. Grace was finishing up notes in her notebook.

"I thought our interview went long. I'm surprised you're not done yet."

"How was your interview?" asked Grace earnestly.

"Interesting" replied Jane without elaborating. This answer was possibly more infuriating than no answer but Grace did not push it. She would ask Wayne for details later.

"What took so long with the Livingstein interview?" he asked again. "Something new turn up?"

"No very routine." Lisbon said with a smile. Jane waited for her to continue. "it just ran a little long because he was determined to use the time to hit on Van Pelt."

Jane laughed. Grace looked mortified and livid. She shot a look at her boss who burst out laughing.

"Please it was hilarious." She choked out after she got her laughter under control.

"You could have stopped it before he went all the way to asking me out." She replied in a huff.

"I didn't know he would go that far." Lisbon replied still laughing. Grace scowled, but Lisbon disregarded it. "Go get Hillary Phillips".

Grace opened the door and beckoned in the last teacher. Lisbon had wiped the laughter from her face, and began the interview. Jane was content to just sit back and listen as Lisbon went through very routine questions, with nothing piquing his interest.

"Thank-you , we'll let you know if we have anymore questions." Lisbon concluded at the end of the interview.

Hillary Phillips sat back in her chair, smiling. "No problem." She turned to Grace, "Agent Van Pelt" she said, Grace raised her head from her notebook to look at her. "Are you related to Anna?"

"My sister." Grace replied with a smile.

"She's a wonderful girl" Hillary said, returning the smile. "She's smart, kind, funny" Grace smiled brighter at the compliments.

"She's mentioned you before." Grace replied, "Loves your class, she loves math."

Hillary nodded, "I can tell, she's good at it."

"And you coach the rugby team too, don't you?" asked Grace.

"Yes, Anna's a great player."

Grace smiled and laughed, "Maybe, but I don't know how much I like that game. Did you see Anna's lip?"

"Anna didn't get that at rugby." Hillary replied, some of the bounce gone from her voice suddenly. "She had that when she came in for practice the other day. Anna always seems to have more bruises than the other girls. She must bruise really easy. But I'd remember a hit to the face that left her like that."

The smile was gone from Grace's face but when Hillary looked at her again, Jane saw her slap a fake one in its place.

"I wonder how she did that then, I just assumed it was from rugby." She lied, with mock cheeriness as Jane distinctly remembered Anna telling her sister the fat lip was a rugby injury.

The bell sounded.

"I guess kids will be coming in here for lunch now." Grace said, obviously trying to end the interview.

"I doubt it" replied Hillary, "they'll be going home. We have a staff meeting this afternoon. It's a half day."

"We don't want to keep you then." Lisbon said with a fake smile to match Grace's. Hillary nodded, stood, and left.

"We need to talk to Anna." Lisbon stated.

"No," came Grace's quick reply, "let me talk to her."

"I understand you want to protect her, but this could be pertinent to the case." Lisbon said calmly.

"It's not"

"Grace, it could be." Lisbon said, in a voice that was trying to be gentle.

"It's not"

"It could be."

"Fine, it could be. But if it's not, and I let some stranger interrogate her about it, when she was too afraid to even tell me, I'll never forgive myself." Grace finished defiantly.

"Fine, you can interview her." Lisbon said, "But we will be there." Grace shook her head. She wanted to do this alone. Wanted privacy. Wanted to give at least that to her sister if her fear, that there was some sinister cause for Anna's bruises, was true.

"I know you want to do this privately, for her sake, but we need to be there, for the case."

Grace wanted to argue, but she was afraid Lisbon would change her mind, and not let her be the one to talk to Anna. So she simply nodded.

When they exited their interview room, the hallways were quiet. Grace led the way to their rental car, got behind the wheel, and started towards what she figured would be one of the worst conversations of her life.


	14. The Confrontation

As Grace pulled the rental into her family's driveway, she hoped beyond hope that Anna was not home. That she was out somewhere with her friends, and somehow, this delay would allow Grace to have this conversation privately before having it officially. But as Lisbon, Jane and Grace exited the car, Walter promptly came out from the backyard followed closely by Anna.

"Hey" Anna smiled, addressing Lisbon and Jane, then turned to Grace "Come check this out. Walt an' I are playing Frisbee. He's wicked. Never misses."

Anna led the way back to the backyard and Grace followed without a word. She watched as Anna threw the Frisbee to Walter a few times before she caught a look from Lisbon that said clearly if Grace couldn't go through with the interview, she and Jane would intervene. Knowing that this was something she needed to do, Grace stepped forward and took the Frisbee from Walter before he could bring it back to Anna. Anna looked at Grace expectantly.

"Are you gonna throw it?" she asked after a moment.

"No" Grace replied quietly. She sat on top of the picnic table and set the Frisbee down beside her. Anna gave her a confused look.

"Okay" she said, and extended her hand, expecting Grace to pass her back the Frisbee.

"Anna how did you hurt your lip?" Grace asked. Anna's face dropped. Her smile vanished. Jane watched as her eyes flicked for a fraction of a second away from Grace to Lisbon and himself. To Jane, this all but confirmed that whatever, or whoever the cause of these bruises, they could not be innocently explained. Jane could sense her vulnerability and he could see the look of betrayal she now wore as she stared at Grace, furious with her for asking this delicate and emotional question in the presence of strangers. Her eyes pleaded for Grace to let it drop as she answered,

"Rugby, I told you."

"I know it wasn't rugby," Grace replied. "Hillary Phillips says she doesn't know how that happened to you, and that you constantly have bruises that can't be explained by rugby."

Anna reached for the Frisbee in an attempt to ignore her sister. Grace grabbed her hand before she could reach it.

"Anna"

"Don't" came Anna's sharp reply as she pulled her hand away.

"Anna"

"Grace, no" Anna cut her off before she could start.

"Yes. Anna please. I can help you."

"No you can't. Let it go."

"Let it go? Someone is abusing my sister."

"No one's abusing me. I'm fine. I'm accident prone."

"You're the most co-ordinated person I have ever met. Stop lying to me. Tell me what's going on. Please, Anna I know you want to. This is what you wanted to tell me in the car last night. You were so close. Please let me help you."

"No."

Jane could see frustration on Grace's face, mixed with the pain she felt for her sister and deep down, the hurt she felt over the fact that Anna would not confide in her.

"Was is Myles?" Grace quietly asked after a moment.

Anna scoffed. "No"

"Is it Dad?" Grace asked, quieter still. Grace had never known her father to be physically abusive man, but she knew she could not rule it out. When she was away, she could entertain herself with the memories of the Dad who taught her how to throw a spiral better than any boy in her class, and the Dad who had attended every tea party she had ever thrown for her stuffed animals. She could ignore the hurtful person he had become as she grew up. But being back in Eldon, she couldn't ignore reality anymore.

Anna's shoulders contracted. She looked at the ground and replied

"No"

Jane read her body language very easily. Grace tried to do the same.

"God, Anna, it's Dad isn't it? Please tell me, let me help you."

"Dad has never touched me." Anna replied more firmly this time.

"Anna" Grace sounded exasperated, but Jane cut her off.

"She's not lying Grace." Van Pelt swung her head around to fix Jane with an angry stare. "Your father is too much of a chauvinist to ever hit a woman. But he knows who's been hitting you and done nothing to stop it. Is that right Anna?"

Anna looked incredibly taken aback by Jane's statement. She said nothing, but the way she stared at him let everyone know that it was true.

"He knew and didn't help you?" Grace asked in a small voice, suddenly (although she hadn't thought it possible) she felt even more sick to her stomach than she had been.

Anna looked away from Jane and spoke to Grace, softly, for the first time letting her vulnerability really show.

"Grace please don't do this. You can't fix this. Please let it go."

"I'm not letting it go." Grace replied forcibly. "Who Anna? Who is it?" Anna didn't answer and after a moment, Grace turned to Jane. "Do you know who it is?"

"I think there's really only one person your father would cover for." Jane replied simply.

Grace felt like she'd been hit in the chest. Hard. She looked at Anna, who had tears in her eyes, and for the first time since the conversation had started, looked scared.

"Lucy?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"No" Anna replied, blinking away tears.

"Now she's lying" Jane offered.

"Anna you don't have to lie to me." Grace said softly. "I'm a cop. Abuse is illegal. You're 17, that's still child abuse. I will stop it. It ends today. We'll arrest her."

"No!" Anna wailed. "Please just leave it alone. I'm fine. Don't arrest her."

"What?" Grace asked in utter confusion.

"I can't do it again. I can't be at the centre of another scandal. I still remember what it was like when I was 8, and even though it's been almost 10 years people still talk. I won't live through that again. The pity, the whispers, I won't do it. All I have to do is graduate and I never have to come back. I'll survive until then."

Grace put her head in her hands. "Anna" she breathed quietly into them. Lisbon stood in absolute shock at Anna's answer. She watched as Grace steadied herself, to try and respond to Anna in some way. But whatever reply Grace had been formulating in her head was interrupted as all 4 heads turned to hear the gate to the backyard opening. Brad Van Pelt strolled over to the group. He took a moment to apprise the situation. He looked from the shock on Lisbon and Jane's faces, the the agony on Grace's and the tears rolling down Anna's.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Not more bad news."

"No. Old news." Anna replied quickly, and everyone noticed a degree of sting in her voice.

The gate swung again, and heads turned to Lucy this time, entering the back yard. As if on a swivel Lisbon, Jane and Anna all immediately whipped their heads back to look at Grace, unsure of how she would respond. Grace to two steadying breaths, then spoke to Lisbon,

"Arrest her." she said calmly. Confusion leapt onto the faces of Brad and Lucy, while despair spread across Anna's. Lisbon nodded. She couldn't begin to fathom the emotional turmoil Grace was going through right now. She was incredibly proud of the restraint Grace was showing by having someone else make the arrest. Lisbon was fairly sure that if she had found herself in Grace's situation, she would have simply pulled out her gun.

"Lucille Van Pelt you're under arrest." Lisbon said in her calm but firm way as she walked towards Lucy.

"For what!" came Lucy's outraged reply. 'I had nothing to do with Myles death!"

"She wasn't even there!" Brad shouted angrily.

"Child abuse." Lisbon responded calmly. Lucy's eyes flashed wild towards Anna who had her head buried in hands as the tears flew freely. Lisbon began reciting the Miranda rights and leading Lucy out of the backyard.

"You-" she shouted, spinning to yell at Anna, but Grace cut her off. She stepped between them and positioned herself inches from Lucy's face.

"One more word." she said, low and menacing, "one more word and I will end you." Lucy's face turned sour, but she shut her mouth, and left the back yard in silence. Brad Van Pelt was standing now with an odd look on his face. Something between embarrassment and anger was etched on his features.

"You" Grace said turning to him.

"I had nothing to do with this." he replied flatly.

"That's exactly the point." Grace spat, "You knew and you did nothing to help her. She's your daughter for god's sake."

"She's my wife." Brad replied simply.

"You disgust me." Grace replied. "I hope you're happy with your choice because it just cost you your whole family."

Brad gave her a skeptical look.

"You think I'm joking? When I call Paul, Justin and Thomas and tell them this, you think they'll ever come back here? Ever speak to you again? And I'm taking Anna back to California with me, and neither one of us will ever be back."

At this Anna's head snapped up, a look of pure shock on her face.

"You're not taking Anna." Brad replied harshly.

"Try and stop me." Grace shot back.

"I'm her father, she's a minor."

"Try and stop me and I'll have you arrested as an accomplice in her abuse."

"I never touched her!"

"You knew and you didn't help, that makes you a facilitator of the abuse." Grace replied calmly.

"You can't prove that."

"Maybe I can't. But I'll still have you arrested. You'll go to court. The whole town will hear. You'll lose your job, and any standing you have in this town."

Brad paled.

"Even if you fight me, I'll declared a temporary guardian until the matter is resolved. I'll tie it up in court until Anna is 18 and then she can live with whoever she wants."

Brad paled further.

"Don't fight me on this, let her come with me and I'll leave you this town. You'll never see your family again, but you can spin this however you want. Do we have a deal?" Grace finished with the slightly smug look of someone who knew she had won. Brad nodded.

"Good-bye Dad." Grace said, shaking her head. "C'mon." she offered softly to Anna, taking her by the hand and leading her from the backyard. Neither one looked back as Jane and Walter followed them out.


	15. The Talk

00:51

**Hi Everybody. I know you all assumed that I had abandoned this story. I'm really sorry for that. I hit a tough spot that I couldn't get past and then I just let it go. I have made a promise to myself to clean up my stories, try to finish all of my incompletes, starting with this one. Because I swear I have had this whole story planned out from the start. So this is my promise that I will finish this story this summer. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

As Grace and Anna walked out of the backyard they saw Cho pulling up in the second rental.

"I called Cho." Lisbon said after putting Lucy in the backseat, "Figured you wouldn't want to ride with your step-mother." Lisbon didn't wait for a reply as her words were met with a look of disgust from Grace, and a blank stare from Anna. "We'll take Lucy to the sheriff's office for questioning, Van Pelt, you take the other rental. Take your sister back to the motel – we won't need you for the rest of the day."

"Thanks boss." Grace led the way back to the car in front of a still silent and stone faced Anna.

As Grace pulled the driver's door shut behind her, panic began to flood through her brain. She remembered her 8 year old sister, silent for days after their mother passed away. Even her tears had run down her cheeks without a sound. As they drove to the motel Anna remained silent and Grace began to replay everything that had just happened. She had vowed to take her sister away from her home, the only place she had ever known, away from her friends, from her whole life, without consulting her at all. Was that a mistake? It had felt right at the time. She parked the car, killed the engine and wordlessly led the way to the motel room. Anna sat on the bed as Grace shut the door. Anna stared at her feet. Grace took a deep breath and said,

"Sweetie, can we talk?" Anna nodded. Grace sat beside her on the bed. She wanted, more than anything, to hug her sister, but as she sat she noticed Anna's shoulder's contract slightly and knew that now was not the time.

"How long…" Grace let the question hand and waited, almost a full minute, for the answer.

"Since Thomas left,"

Grace swallowed. _Six years_ she thought to herself, but she said nothing because she knew Anna would be only too aware of how long it had been. Grace put her hand on Anna's knee. She rubbed it once. Something in that small gesture seemed to speak to Anna because suddenly she said,

"When I was younger I tried so hard to be good, but everything I did seemed to piss Lucy off. She was always a yeller. I remember she used to yell herself hoarse at Justin and Thomas. But she never did anything physical until this one day – Thomas had moved out a few months before – I don't know what was up but Lucy was in a mood. I came home from school with this bouncy ball I'd won in some class contest. This was… 7th grade. I was playing with it in the living room and I broke the clock. Hit it square in the face. It fell off the wall and shattered. Lucy was so pissed she picked up a piece and threw it at me. I started crying and that just sort of spurred her on. She hit me a few times, and threw me around the room. She's surprisingly strong and I mean she had 100 pounds on me easy. I remember I wanted Dad to come home and save me." Anna stopped to scoff. "When she finished I looked up and saw him standing there. He walked out of the room and didn't say anything. I remember just feeling so completely alone."

Anna paused. Grace sensed that she was not finished, that now that she had finally started talking she couldn't stop.

"As I got older, it got better. I was home less, and I learned how to just stay completely out of her way. If Lucy had a bad day sometimes she'd come looking for me – like some kind of sick stress reliever. She got sloppier too; she always used to avoid my face so people wouldn't ask questions. But she broke my nose this summer, gave me a black eye…" she paused then added "and the lip" she gestured to her face as an afterthought.

Grace felt sick. "And Dad never did anything?"

"He was indifferent." Anna replied coldly. "He didn't like it, but he never stopped it. Lucy almost never started if he was in the room, but she wouldn't stop if he came in during." Grace felt sicker, but she pushed on and asked the one question that had burning so much stronger than all the others,

"Why didn't you tell me?" As she spoke she heard her voice crack. Anna shook her head and replied,

"At first I thought it was my fault – that if I was just good enough I would just stop. After I realized that I was wrong, I –" Anna's voice finally cracked and tears began to spill down her face. "I thought no one would believe me because I'd waited so long. And –" her voice broke again "you were gone, you were at school and then you had a job. You were living your life and there was nothing you could do."

Grace's heart broke. "Anna I would have come, I would have quit school or quit my job. I would do anything for you."

"No. I know." Anna interrupted her, "But I didn't want to be responsible for ruining your life. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Anna!"

"And god I didn't want to hear people whispering about me again." Anna's voice was getting louder. The tears were falling faster and her body shook. "If I had said something… I… People" she sputtered "I hate it here!" Anna began to sob and Grace pulled her into a hug. Anna cried and Grace held her, one hand on her back and one hand on her hair. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. When Anna shook harder, Grace held on tighter. Grace could tell that Anna's break down was the result of years of bottled up emotions finally spilling over. They were tears for years of abuse, tears for Myles, tears for their parent's divorce and tears for their mother. When Anna was quiet Grace relaxed her hold. Anna pulled away, smiled weakly and leaned back against the pillows. Grace did the same and Anna put her head on her shoulder. They sat quietly for a while before Anna said,

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What?" Grace asked.

"That I can come live with you in California?"

"Of course I did, I mean, if you want to…"

"I want to" Anna replied strongly.

"All right then" Grace beamed. Anna smiled back and Grace knew that there was more to it than that. She would have to become Anna's legal guardian, transfer her schools, get all her stuff moved to California – but for now, just knowing that this was what Anna wanted, that this was what was best for her – Grace let herself be happy for just a moment in a day that had been so terrible.

Time lapsed quietly but comfortably. Grace was watching a documentary about some pharaoh without taking anything in. She realized Anna had dozed off when her head suddenly drooped to rest against Grace's shoulder. Grace didn't mind. It felt safe and right. She heard a knock at the door.

"It's open" she called, loud enough to carry but softly enough that Anna stayed asleep. Lisbon poked her head through the door and shut it quietly behind her.

"Hey Boss, I was just going to see about booking us another room."

"No, no, don't bother," Lisbon said, "The two of you can take this room, I'm bunking with Jane." Grace tried to keep her face neutral but knew she had failed when Lisbon quickly added "There's a family reunion in town this weekend, the other rooms got booked up."

Without meaning to Grace asked "Which family?"

Lisbon smirked at Grace's small town ways before replying, "Hutchinson"

Grace nodded, "They used to own the grocery store."

"Still do." Anna added. Grace hadn't noticed her wake up.

"Really?" She asked, turning to face her sister, "Tony's getting up there, he's gotta retire soon."

"He retired like four years ago. Jenny's running it now."

"I thought Jenny left to go to school?"

"She did, she came back. You should see the place now, it's so different. She knocked down the wall behind the deli, moved that to the back and put in an organic section."

"I'm sure Tony loved that."

"He looks angry every time I see him."

"He always looked angry."

Lisbon finally could not hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "Wow." Was all she said.

"Oh, hazard of a small town." Grace offered.

"Well all this talk of food is making me hungrier. We ordered Chinese, we got enough for the two of you if you want."

"Sweet, I'm starving." Anna replied happily.

"Oh shit what time is it?" Grace jolted suddenly

"Almost eight." Lisbon replied

"I was supposed to meet Brendan for dinner at 7" Grace said, searching for her phone. "Shit" she muttered, finally locating it.

Jane appeared in the doorway. He hadn't knocked as per usual. "Food's here" he grinned.

"Right, well we'll let you make your call." Lisbon said turning and manoeuvring Jane out of the room. She stopped and turned back, "Anna, if you're starving you can come ahead with us." She offered.

"Uh.." Anna paused. Jane could tell that she was torn between her desire to let Grace have privacy for her phone call and not wanting to be left alone with strangers.

"C'mon. We don't bite. And I can tell you're hungry." Jane said grinning.

"Okay" Anna relented, shooting a quick glance at Grace before following Lisbon out of the room.

Grace dialled Brendan's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Brendan, hi, it's me. I'm so sorry I missed dinner. Something came up with work and with Anna. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." Brendan sighed through the phone. "Look Grace I thought it would be good for me to see you to take my mind off Myles. I thought that's what you were trying to do. To help me the way I tried to help you when your mom died. But you didn't want my help then and I guess you don't want to help me now."

"No, Brendan, I do want to be there for you. You're my friend and – "

"No I'm not Grace. I haven't been your friend in years. It made me feel better to think that I was. But I'm not kidding anybody."

"Brendan don't say that. It was just Anna – "

"No, I get it. Family comes first. I get that in a way I never did before. We're not family. We're not anything. We're just two people who used to know each other."

"Brendan…" Grace sighed, but she didn't know how to argue his point. "I'm sorry about Myles," was all she came up with.

"Thanks" Brendan replied. "Bye Grace."

"Bye"

Grace ended the call and stared at her feet for a moment. And then mentally shook herself. Brendan was right. He really was just someone she didn't know anymore. And family really was the most important thing. She needed to remember that. She switched out the light and went to join her new family – Anna, Rigsby, Lisbon, Cho and Jane, for dinner.

**I know I'm not really in any position to be asking for reviews, but knowing that people are out there reading this definitely spurs me on. Thanks guys.**


	16. The End

**So I got a review for this story while I was on vacation and it dawned on me that there was only one more chapter to be written for this story, and that there was absolutely no excuse not to finish it. So on a rainy day I took my notebook and hopped from café to café and wrote the final chapter. I am sorry to anyone who has been reading this story from the start, that it took me 2 years to finish it. But on the other hand this this the first multi-chapter fic I have ever completed on this website and I am kind of proud of myself. I hope you enjoy **

When Grace entered into Lisbon and Jane's hotel room she found her friends seated around a table enjoying their Chinese. Her eyes fell on her sister who was seated between Jane and Rigsby. It dawned on her suddenly that at this point, Wayne was the only member of her team Anna had not yet met – even though he was the most important to her. Reading his body language (she'd been learning from Jane) she could tell he was nervous. He visibly relaxed when he saw her enter the room. Grace looked to Anna and realized that she should stop worrying about Wayne meeting her sister and start worrying about the fact that Anna was presently engaged in a whispered discussion with Jane. He was speaking quickly and Anna was nodding her head along with him. When Jane realized she'd entered he promptly stopped talking. He fixed Grace with his megawatt smile. It did nothing to calm the unease she felt at the idea of the two of them plotting. In fact it made her feel worse. She sat between Rigsby and Lisbon.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant and knowing that she was failing.

"Oh nothing. Just the case." Jane dismissed.

"Jane" Lisbon reprimanded, "This is an on-going investigation. You can't - "

"He didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." Anna shrugged and Lisbon looked surprised. Anna laughed. "We're in Eldon. He didn't tell me anything that _everyone_ doesn't already know."

"But - " Lisbon questioned, "How?"

"The Eldon police are helping you. I heard everything from Taylor Duncan. Sheriff Odette is her uncle."

Lisbon looked dumbfounded.

"Taylor Duncan…" Grace mused, trying to place the name. "Is she related to Brock Duncan?"

"They're cousins I think. Brock was that tall guy with the frosted tips right?"

"Yeah, I had a huge crush on him in the 9th grade." Grace laughed.

"Oh I remember that. Paul used to sing a song about him to you. I used to think that guy had a rooster."

It took everyone a second to put what Anna had said together, but after a moment they all burst into laughter.

Returning to their room after dinner Anna sat on the bed. She fixed Grace with a sly smile. "So that's Wayne huh?"

"Yep, that's Wayne." Grace sighed. "Go ahead…" Grace had never brought home a guy that her siblings hadn't mercilessly torn apart.

Anna chuckled. "You're not supposed to be dating right?"

Grace shook her head. "It's against regulations. The team doesn't know."

"Lisbon doesn't know." Anna corrected. "Jane definitely knows. Cho knows too."

"What? No they don't!" Grace said, a slight panic in her voice. "Well maybe Jane knows. He does tend to pick up on these things. But Cho does not know." Anna laughed at her. "Why would you think he knows?" Grace asked exasperatedly.

"When you laughed at Wayne's joke that was _not_ funny, he rolled his eyes at you. Not at Wayne. He knows."

Grace shook her head. "So is that the problem? He's not funny?"

"No he was just nervous because he was meeting me. Actually I thought the fact that he was nervous was kind of cute."

Grace looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah he obviously cares about you enough to be worried what your family thinks of him. I'm pretty sure you've never brought home a guy who cared like that."

Grace smiled. "Yeah, he's special."

Anna nodded. "Obviously. I know you wouldn't risk your job like this for a guy who wasn't worth it."

"So are you saying you actually like him?"

"I actually like him."

"I can't believe this is happening." Grace said in mock disbelief.

Anna laughed again. "Hey. I'm the easy one. I'm not making any promises for Justin, Paul or Thomas. I'm sure they'll be able to find something wrong with him."

"Well I'd expect nothing less." Grace flopped down on the bed. "Do you want to swing by the house tomorrow and get some of your stuff while Dad's at school? We'll have to drive up later on to move most of it. I'll get Paul, Justin and Thomas to come and help with that, but you can get enough stuff to fly back to Sacramento with, to last you a week or two."

Anna hesitated. "I'm going to school tomorrow."

Grace looked surprised. "Sweetie you don't have to."

Anna sighed. "Yes I do. But trust me, I fully intend for it to be my last day in that place."

Anna seemed so sure that Grace simply replied, "Okay."

The next morning, as Anna redressed in the clothes she'd been wearing the day before Grace asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go by the house for some clothes?"

Anna shook her head. "This is fine."

"You don't need you book bag or anything?"

"Grace I said I'm fine." Anna replied shortly and Grace was surprised. Anna didn't snap when she was annoyed, she snapped when she was nervous.

"Okay, sorry." Grace said gently. She saw Anna's shoulders sag slightly and knew she felt bad for biting at her, but she said nothing. Leaving their room, Grace and Anna ran into Lisbon, Jane, Rigsby and Cho outside their door.

"Oh good, you're ready. Let's get going." Jane beamed.

"We're going back to the school?" Grace asked.

"Well that's where all of our suspects are." Jane replied and Grace didn't like the glimmer in his eye.

"Yeah, the only thing that doesn't track for me id the fact that Bryn Keyon was the only kid on the trip to get sick. I'm thinking it might be connected to the love triangle, quadrangle, whatever we have going on."

"Just a coincidence" Jane brushed off. "Take me to the school and I will produce for you the real killer."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Okay, you go ahead with that. I'm going to be doing my job by following a lead."

"Rigsby, Van Pelts, we'll follow you." Jane instructed happily as he lead the way to the rental cars.

Inside the SUV, Grace drove and Rigsby sat in the front seat. Again he seemed nervous around Anna and was having difficulty keeping the conversation going. Finally Anna said, "Wayne, you can relax, I'm not going to bite."

"Oh – I – um…" he stammered.

"Because if I'm going to be living with Grace I'm sure we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. It's going to be really awkward if you keep acting like this every time." Grace was biting back laughter as she watched Rigsby's face. As he tried to figure out what to say Anna sighed. "Yeah, Grace, I figured out what's wrong."

"Anna!" Grace scolded, but her sister continued anyways.

"He's all twitchy. At first I thought it was cute nerves but now it's kind of creepy."

"Anna, stop" Grace pleaded, but Anna was having too much fun.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. If I can see it, you know Thomas will see it."

"Your brother's not going to like me?" Rigsby asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Anna" Grace warned through gritted teeth.

"Wayne, relax. I like you." Anna laughed. "You just make yourself a bit of an easy target. I can't help myself."

Rigsby smiled. "Oh, well two can play at that game kiddo."

"Bring it on" Anna grinned back, and Grace felt her heart warm at the exchange, hopeful that the two most important people on her life would become friends.

When they arrived at the school Anna hopped out of the car, said goodbye to Grace and Rigsby and disappeared into the mob of students as she headed to class. Grace and Rigsby met up with the others at the office where Lisbon was speaking to Principal Canby.

"We need to speak with Bryn Keyon again." Lisbon stated.

"Actually we need to see all of the students we spoke to yesterday." Jane said.

Lisbon shot him a look but caved, "All of the students we spoke to yesterday".

Canby hesitated, "Again?" she asked, "Should I be phoning their parents?"

"If that would make you more comfortable." Lisbon replied.

"We just need to speak to them as a group." Jane stated, "I don't need them to answer any questions, just listen to what I have to say."

"I need to ask Bryn Keyon some questions." Lisbon added again, exasperated.

"Right. Sure. After." Jane replied waving his hand dismissively. Calls were placed and an hour later at least one parent was waiting with their child in the cafeteria. Jane hopped up on stage with a huge grin plastered on his face and Lisbon sensed a grand performance coming on. The students stood in groups with their parents – all except Anna who was sitting with Grace while Brad Van Pelt lingered in the doorway.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Jane boomed majestically and Grace rolled her eyes. He was trying to impress the small town folk with a big show, and the sad thing was she knew it would work. "My name is Patrick Jane. I work for the California Bureau of Investigation and I am here with my team investigating the death of Myles Pope." He paused for effect. "I brought you all here today to reveal to you the identity of the killer – yes, they're here in this very room with us right now." There was a murmur throughout the group. "But this is no time for theatrics," Jane continued and Lisbon had to fight back a laugh. "You were his closest friends, you deserve to know the truth. The murderer is…" Jane paused. "Anna Van Pelt."

Grace's head snapped up as she cried, "What!" Noise was rippling through the crowd.

"No. Wait, no!" Anna cried. "No, I didn't kill him! I didn't kill Myles!"

"Yes you did Anna." Jane replied, "And I know why." Jane hopped down from the stage and pulled Anna's shirt to the side, exposing deep bruising on her hip and ribcage. Grace hadn't seen these yet and the sight of them made her feel sick. "Myles was hitting you Anna." Jane continued. "You couldn't take it anymore. You snapped and you killed him."

"This is ridiculous!" Brad Van Pelt boomed but Jane ignored him.

"No. I swear I didn't." Anna pleaded. "I never even saw him that night."

"Yeah, Anna was in the tent with us all night." Bryn spoke up.

"She snuck out after you fell asleep." Jane replied dismissively.

"No, she was asleep before both of us." Avery added.

"She was faking it." Jane deadpanned. "Agent, take her into custody."

Cho stepped forwards and pulled out his handcuffs. "Anna Van Pelt you have the right to remain silent…" He began but Anna started yelling again.

"No! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"

"Anna, you're a victim here too." Jane said gently. "A judge will be understanding. You'll probably get out of prison some day."

Anna burst into tears. "No. I didn't kill him, I swear!"

As Cho snapped the cuffs on her Sebastian burst forward. "She said she didn't do it!" he exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised how often guilty people say that." Cho replied flatly.

"No, I know she didn't do it!" Sebastian insisted.

"How do you know?" Jane asked

"Because Anna would never kill anyone." Sebastian replied simply.

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of when you push them." Jane said darkly. "Being abused can make you feel like you have no other options."

"Well, yeah, Myles was a dirt bag who hit her but she still wouldn't kill him."

"So you knew he was beating her?" Jane asked quietly and Sebastian hesitated before he nodded.

"Yes I knew."

"But you were trapped just like Anna. You couldn't tell anyone. Myles Pope, the quarterback, who would believe you?" Sebastian nodded again. "You couldn't tell anyone, but day after day you saw new marks on her body. Day after day he hurt her. That had to be rough, knowing that something horrible was happening to your friend. You must have felt helpless. You must have wanted to help her so badly."

"I had to do _something_!" Sebastian burst and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sebastian?" his mother whispered.

"He didn't deserve her did he?" Jane asked.

"No" Sebastian whispered.

"He didn't love her, not like you could."

"No, he didn't" Sebastian agreed again.

"And you knew, if you killed him you would be her hero. You'd save her and she would fall in love with you."

"Yes" Sebastian smiled and the people around him backed up slightly, giving him a wide berth. Sebastian turned to Anna, "I had to save you."

"No" she whispered, shaking her head.

'Yes I did! He was hurting you!"

"Myles never hurt me." Anna stated as real tears began to fall.

"Yes he did!" Sebastian yelled angrily. "Don't protect him. He didn't love you! I saw the bruises!"

Anna shook her head. "Not from Myles."

"Yes they are. They started to show up right after you started dating."

"They were always there," Anna whispered, "for years."

"No!" Sebastian yelled and Jane stepped in again.

"So you killed him, didn't you Sebastian. It was the only way."

"I had no choice." Sebastian whispered.

As Jane spoke to Sebastian, Cho had quietly removed his handcuffs from Anna. He stepped forward. "Sebastian David you're under arrest for the murder of Myles Pope…"

"Sebastian, no!" his mother wailed as Cho lead him from the room. She ran after them.

A shocked silence hung over the room before Principal Canby found her voice. "I think it would be best if the 6 of you went home for the remainder of the day." She said and the parents agreed. Soon the only people remaining in the room were the CBI agents, Anna and Brad Van Pelt and Principal Canby. Anna was still crying silently and when Grace shot her father a look that clearly said he was not welcome, Brad Van Pelt left as well.

"Anna," Grace tried quietly.

"This is all my fault."

"No it's not Sweetie."

"Yes it is. If I'd just told someone what was happening… Myles would still be alive."

"I'm sorry Anna but that's just not true." Jane offered and Anna looked at him.

"He killed Myles because he thought he was hitting me."

"No, that's what he told himself. He is obsessed with you and has been for a long time. Someone watching you that closely, he would have seen your bruises long before you started dating Myles. He just convinced himself that they hadn't been there before and that Myles was the cause of them so that he would have an excuse to kill him and get closer to you. If you had told someone about the abuse he would have created a new reason to kill Myles."

Anna shook her head and Grace put her arm around her saying, "Let's go Sweetie" as she led her from the cafeteria.

When they'd left, Lisbon stepped over to Jane. "That was nice, what you said to Anna."

Jane shrugged, "It's the truth."

"So," Lisbon asked, perking up again, "how'd you get Anna to play along with your charade?"

"I just told her that I thought the killer would reveal himself if he thought that she was being blamed for the crime. She wanted to catch who did this so she was all for it."

"Did you know Sebastian was the killer or were just fishing under the assumption that the killer would confess to protect Anna?"

"I was fairly certain it was Sebastian." Jane replied and Lisbon rolled her eyes. "He just didn't fit with the rest of the group. He wasn't athletic or good-looking and he's the only one who never dated within the group. There had to be another reason he hung out with these kids and I figured it was because he was obsessed with Anna. Plus, he likes hiking."

Lisbon laughed indignantly. "I like hiking."

"That's very different." Jane said dismissively as they walked out of the high school together.

Back at the motel room Anna had calmed down. She was sitting beside Grace and neither had spoken for a while before Anna finally broke the silence. "I can't believe this is actually happening. After the funeral tomorrow you're going back to Sacramento and I'm coming with you."

Grace smiled. 'I'm happy too."

That afternoon while their father was still at work Grace and Anna returned to their home to get some of Anna's things. "We'll drive up next week with the boys." Grace offered. "Just grab what you'll need until then." While Anna packed, Grace wandered through the house she had grown up in. It felt so much the same and so different at the same time. She came to rest outside of the sun room and she stared inside to the place she'd found her mother's body almost 9 years ago. She didn't know how long she stood there, but after a while she felt Anna gently touch her arm. Anna gave her sister a knowing smile, and as Grace lead Anna away from the house, bag in hand, she knew that her two girls together was exactly what their mother would have wanted.


End file.
